Family stays togethor
by JustMeandAlwaysWillBe
Summary: Hope and Brooke are Dean and Sam's younger half sisters. The girls may be twins but their very different. Who's the bad guy? Because it may seem like Crowley but its not. Bobby and Crowley are both in here as well. Slight Destiel and Sabriel maybe some Bobby x Crowley and Kevin x Balthazar. oh and the girls both have mates / garian angels. Didrael and Koden. Hints of Sex and rape.
1. New people,Old Faces

Waking up alone was something I always dreaded. Because when I woke up there would be no one could comfort me from my nightmares. Nightmares of my mother dying in front of my eyes. Nightmares where someone I knew or loved died. That was when I was 10. I'm now 16. My dad, John Winchester would come and see me every now and then. He taught me how to me about Bobby. And his sons Sam and Dean. I had a feeling he didn't like me as much as them. He was dead now too. Before my mom had died she had won the lottery. The 12 Billion dollar lottery. So at least I was set in life. I was left 7 billion the rest was for someone I had no clue who she was.

Oh maybe I should tell you who I am. My names Hope Peace Winchester/ Wright. My mom and dad both like that name. I have honey brown hair and green eyes with crystal blue around the pupil and iris. My dad taught me how to hunt when I spent some weekends with him. I loved it, my mom on the other hand hated it. Recently I learnt that my dad had died. It sucked, big time. I had been living by myself for about 6 years now. I had been debating going to see this Bobby he talked about. Finally having enough I went to my room to pack. I thought in my favorite and most durable cloths into my bag. I also put in my makeup, laptop and some jewelry. I had put all my knives and guns in there from earlier. I put them in a certain way so the airport wouldn't see them. I slung the black durable bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. I looked behind me at the house that I grew up in. I was leaving it all behind. I turned around and began on my way to Bobby's. I walked to the airport that wasn't all that far away, to buy a ticket to South Dakota. I was getting strange looks well I waited in line to get my ticket.

"Aren't you a bit young to be buying a plain ticket?" The lady at the counter asked me.

"No. Now are you going to sell me a ticket or not?" I asked.

"Where to?" She asked eyeing me.

"South Dakota." She nodded.

"Coach or first class?"

"First class." She gave me a funny look but nodded all the same.

"$857 please." I grabbed my wallet from my pocket and pulled out $860.

She handed me my ticket not giving me back my change. I walked towards terminal 7 to catch my flight. My flight was in 20 minutes they would start boarding in 10 thought. I kept walking towards the terminal. I finally arrived when they were calling first class aboard. I walked on and took my seat next to the window. Within the next few minutes we began to go down the runway. I sat alone no one in the seat next to me. It would be a 3 hour flight. I shut my eyes trying to sleep.

I was awaken by the captain saying please fasten your seat belts. Guess we were landing. Once we landed I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment and started off. I looked at the map dad had left at our house once. It was a map to Bobby's. It was about a quarter mile from the airport. Rather than get a cab I started to walk there. After about 20 minutes of walking I had finally arrived. I knocked on the door twice. A man with a worn out hat and mustache arrived and opened the door.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Umm do you know Bobby?" I asked back.

"That would be me," He pointed to himself.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night. You were a good friend of my dad so I thought I might be able to stay here for a few days if thats ok with you." I looked up and put on the most pitiful look I could muster. He moved aside and let me in.

"Have a seat." He gestured to a couch surrounded by books.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"Umm some pop if you have it." He went towards the kitchen. I picked up one of the books and opened it. It was all in Laten. Good thing I could read it. I began to read about Hellhounds when Bobby walked back in.

"What are you doing?" He asked concern and fear clear in his voice.

"Reading about Hellhounds," I answered simply.

"You can read Laten?"

"Yeah I can also speak it and French, Gaelic, Dutch, Spanish, all types of Chinese and practically every language You can think of." He handed me the pop.

"Let me guess by the way dad talked about you, you probably put holy water in here huh." He looked at me stunned.

"Who is your dad?"

"John Winchester," I said simply taking a swig of the pop. His eyes widened.

"He never told me he another a daughter. Or another kid for that matter."  
"Well I'm not surprised. He liked Dean and Sam better than me anyways. He talked about you, Sam and Dean non stop. He did teach me how to hunt thought. Good thing to a vampire has been hunting me." He nodded.

"Have you ever met your brothers?"

"No, never. Why?"

"Their stopping by later." I nodded. We talked some more. I really liked Bobby. I told him about my mom and John. He smiled at me. I hoped that he liked me. We kept talking till we heard the purr of an engine cut off.

"Must be the Idjits," Bobby said. I nodded praying that they would like me. He went to the door to let them in. I took a deep breath and the boots clicking towards the living room. I didn't look up when they came in, rather I calm my nerves and relaxed into the couch.

"Hey Bobby." I heard two different voices say.

"Hey boys. There's someone here I want to to meet."

"Hm who is it? Do we need to kill them?"

"No I would have done that already."

"Wow thanks," I called to Bobby.

"Oh you have a girl over." I could hear the different meaning in his voice.

"Yes a 16 year old girl." I knew that Bobby huffed in there annoyed. I went into my bag and pulled out my favorite pure silver blade. Pulling a cloth from the bag I began to clean it.

"I know you're staring at me," I stated still not looking up.

They looked over to Bobby. I thought I would make them even more confused.I placed my knife down and grabbed the book I was reading before and begain to continue to read about Hellhounds. Soon I would need to tell them that I was there sister.I put the book down and I put the knife back in my bag and finally looked up. They both looked confused and stunned. Good. Who knew that messing with brother would be so much fun.

"Who are you?" I'm guessing that it was Sam who asked.

"Well I'm a person," I stated sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, but Who are you?" He tried again.

"I'm Hope. Hope Peace Wight/Winchester. John Winchester and Faith Wight's daughter." They just looked at me.

"Dad never told us about you," I think it was Dean stating.

"Well he told me non stop about you." I was a bit hurt that he didn't even mention me once but I expected that. I gave them a small smile.

"I promise I'm not a demon, or Witch. Bobby already made sure of that." They nodded.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you the story about myself." They nodded. After an hour of my life story,other than me being rich and some other thing's which I didn't tell them, they both got it. Bobby already knew all of that other than John thinking I was an obligation. Sam then whispered something to Dean.

"No duh Bitch," He said back.

"Jerk," Sam said back.

"Shut up you Bastards." I yelled at them. They gave me a funny look and shut up.

"What were you saying to Dean, Sam?" I asked.

"I was asking if we were going to take you with us." I nodded.

"Well are you?" I asked.

"Well you're our sister so yeah we're taking you with us." I had a big smile on my face when he said that.

"Really? I can come with you?" I asked hope in my voice.

"Yeah well you're our sistar. Of course you would come with us. Unless you want to stay with Bobby," Sam's voice trailed off.

"Well if I stayed with Bobby I could go on more mature hunts without brothers. Hmmm what to do?" I asked myself pretending to think about it.

"I'm kidding. Do you really think that I won't go with you?" I asked.

"Well maybe." I rolled my eyes at them. Maybe they were as dumb as they looked. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see it there was something I could cook. I found some stuff to make spaghetti. It took me about half and hour. I'm shocked that they didn't check on me. I served up four plates and took them into the living room. They were deep in conversation.

"A little help." They looked over at me and saw the food. Their eyes lit up and they rushed over to me and took all but one plate, mine. I sat down and ate. I put my plate on the floor and made myself more comfortable. In no time I was drifting to sleep. I awoke several hours later to myself screaming. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I shook in fear after my nightmare, gripping the blanket that someone had put on me after I had fallen asleep. I looked over eyes wide in fear, at the stairs where Dean, Sam and Bobby came rushing down.

"Hey, what happened?" Sam asked real concern in his voice.

"Just, just a nightmare. Nothing new." I was still shaking. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I spoke.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"It was about my mo-mom dying. Again and her screaming," I said hiccuping well saying it. Bobby came over and awkwardly patted my back. Dean just stood there awkwardly. Shiffting from foot to foot. I had just calmed down when their was a knock on the door. Bobby left me to go see who was there.

"Hey Bobby could you watch Brooke for a bit," Ellen asked. I had met her once but that was it.

"Um yeah sure." He stepped aside and let a girl in that looked exactly like me step in. I looked at her in confusion. When I said she looked just like me I mean JUST like me. Other than her hair. Her's was longer and wavier than mine is. Only because mine was naturally slightly curly and I had cut it three weeks ago. Her eyes were also different. They were a blue green gray.

"Umm hi I'm Hope," I said holding out my hand.

"Brooke," She said grabbing it abruptly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at me. She turned around and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Hey Crack asses how are you?" She asked.

"Good. 'Little' Sis." I looked at her in shock.

"Your, your my sister?" I asked. "When is your birthday?"

"Um June 13th 1997," She said.

"Then we're twins." She nodded. I ran and hugged her. She hugged me back and we laughed together. The boy's left us alone in fear and courtesy, we sat on the couch. We caught each other up on our lives. We had a lot in common as well. It was nice. We were best friends right away. She was trained to be a hunter from the age of six, me on the other hand I began at 9. Dad always thought that I was too soft for the job. We talked for a couple more hours. I told Brooke that mom had left her 5 billion dollars. She had an evil smirk on her face. Brooke had know about me but I was never told about her. Not even mom told me about her. I'm just glad I'm learning about her now. She was great at long range and me at close. There was something that I didn't tell her thought. Same with Sam, Dean and Bobby. I have weird powers I guess you could say. I can Heal anything with a soul, I could also feel whatever the soul is feeling. The emotions enhance my own powers. I have a green Aura when I'm healing. I also have some weird sorda cooling power when I heal things cool down. Once when I was really mad I sorta made a blizzard and my eyes glowed a light green. I could also tell that there was something that Brook wasn't telling me. But Sam and Dean walked in a few moments before I could ask her.

"You two ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Go where?" Brooke and I asked at the same time.

"Well theres a woman in white in Montreal, Canada."

"Great the french," Sam muttered. I got a big smirk on my face.

"French!" I jumped up, fist in the air. Sam and Dean gave me the 'Look' again. Brooke just smirked at me. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.


	2. What now

"French!" I jumped up, fist in the air. Sam and Dean gave me the 'Look' again. Brooke just smirked at me. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"First we need to go to the RoadHouse to pick up some stuff for Brooke," Sam was looking at the Beer that Bobby had given him, as he said this. Brooke nodded. I looked awkward just standing there shifting from foot to foot. Dean got up and Sam followed leaving his empty beer behind. Brooke and I followed them to the Impala. I found room for my bag in the back and shoved it in. I hoped in behind Dean's seat as Brooke did the same on Sam's side. We know what side is what because. Dean. Always. Drives. Unless he's sleeping or drunk and sometimes even then. Brooke and I buckled up and got comfy. I leaned my head against the window well slouching into the middle of the seat. I pulled my IPhone out of my pocket and began to play some games. Brooke did the same with the same phone as well. Wow we must really be twins. Dean put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. He took off the dirt road.

"Deeeeeean how long till we there," I whined. His left eye twitched when I drew out his name.

"Around ten minutes, Bitch," He said.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. The rest of the ride to the Roadhouse was in silence. Finally we pulled up to an old looking shack made of wood. Getting out of the Impala. Walking up to the door Dean pulled out a lock picking kit. After a moment the door swung open. There was a dude with a mullet sleeping on the pool table.

"HEY ASH WAKE UP," Brooke screamed in the guy's ear that was on the table. He sat bolt upright. I cocked an eyebrow at him. I had no clue who he was.

"Woah who's the other you?" He asked Brooke.

"Ash meet Hope my twin sister. Hope this is Ash my sorda big brother. Well he acts like one anyways." I nodded.

"How are you?" I asked trying to be polite like I was taught. I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He gave me a strange look but shook it anyways. I pulled my hand back and mentally shrugged.

"So is Ellen back?" Brooke asked Ash.

"How would I know?" He asked back.

"I'll go pack my duffle. Anybody need anything?" She ask looking at us. I see Dean take a deep breath. Brooke rolls her eyes and go's behind the counter. She placed a beer on the counter for Dean and one for Sam.

"Hope do you want a Root Beer?"She asked.

"I'm not really a big fan..." I trailed off. I had once been given a root beer that had been spiked. I couldn't get out of bed for a week. This was before mom died.

"We have a few orange creamsicle sodas too."

"Sure, thats my favorite." I replied.

I watched as she walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out one orange creamsicle and one root beer Stewart's. my eye's lit up. Stewart's was my absolute fav pop.

"Stewart's is my ABSOLUTE favorite!" I say excitement in my voice. I saw a grin stretched from ear to ear on Brooke's face now. I hear Ash laugh from the pool table.

"Brooke has an obsession with that root beer." He informs me.

"And coffee, that was my doing." Sam joins in.

"Well you people can discuss my favorite beverages, I'll be right back." She say.

"Well I hope there's a lot of coffee then. All four of us on hunt's. We'll need the stuff." I sarcastically state. It was also in a very bored tone. I look over and see Sam try and suppress a laugh. Dean doesn't even try the just full on laughs. I roll my eye's at their non existent maturity level. 'Really' I think to myself 'I'm stuck with them?' Taking another sip of my pop I sighed. Boy was this going to be fun. Not. After a few more minutes Brooke came back with a Backpack similar to mine on her shoulder. I looked up relief flooding my face.

"So we heading out?" She asked. Sam looked over and nodded.

"Yeah but theres something Ash said he wanted to tell us. He just went to go and get his computer." He turned back to the doorway. Ash came back in caring what looked like a homemade computer. Awesome! Ash set it down on the table in between us.

"There's been numerous sighting of a banshee in northern Europe."  
"Woh, woh, woh hold the phone. Why do you want us to go to Europe?" Dean asked.

"If you let me finish I'll tell you. In Europe there is a banshee. It's causing mayhem all over and it's on the move. I do believe that it's in Russia at the moment. Once done there it will move to America than Canada," Ash explained. We all nodded.

"Time to go then I guess," I said. The boy's nodded and Brooke looked rather bored. We walked outside to the Impala. Standing against the side was a man in a trench coat. He had blue eye's and dark hair and I must say one of the coolest ties I had ever seen.

"What are you doing here Cass?" Dean asked.

"I came here to warn you,"  
"Warn us about what?"  
"Not what, who," Cass said.

"Surpris!" A voice yelled. Sam and Dean wiped around. Standing behind them was a shorter man with blond hair and golden eyes. In his mouth was a sucker.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"It's me kiddo," He confirmed. Sam rushed up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Umm aren't you two going to introduce me to your boyfriends?" I asked.

"Castiel and Gabriel this is our other little sister Hope. Hope, Cass and Gabe," Dean said pointing to both of the men in turn.

"Sup," I said waving my hand. Both men nodded in greeting.

"What about me?" Brooke asked.

"Hello, Brooke," Castiel greeted. Brooke went and sorda hugged Castiel. He stood rigidly. Brooke finally let go.

"How are we getting to Russia?" I asked breaking up the happy moment.

"Well if Dean-o want's his precious car were going to need to fly there," Gabriel said.

"Hey kid call me Gabe ok. No need to be so formal." I looked at him in shock.

"Mind reader,"Sam explained. I nodded.

"Well are we going to go or what?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're going. Oh and close your eyes Hope." I did as Dean told me. I heard the flutter of wings and felt wind hit my face.

"You may open your eye's now," Castiel said. I opened then and gasped. The scene had changed to a lush green forest. 'wow' was all I could think. Spinning around on my heel I saw everyone standing behind me.

"What are we waiting for? We have a banshi to kill." I ran to my side of the car and hopped in. Brooke went in the other side and Cass squeezed in beside her. Gabe, Sam and Dean all got into the front seat. Dean put the key's in the ignition and started her up.

We had been driving for half an hour. Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore. I took my phone and put on some of my music. Carry on my Wayward son. It was one of my favorite songs. Cranking it up full volume I began to sing along. After a moment Brooke sang with me. Then the whole car was singing. Well I guess this is what family does then. That word felt weird even in my mind. I never really had a family before. Well not one like this, one that cared. One I felt safe with. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek.

"Are you alright Hope?" Cass asked me.

"Yeah. Just thinking of something," I said in reassurance.

"Kid were all family now. You're not going to be alone again. Promise," I smile at Gabe I guess that a mind reader was a good thing. Maybe. The song switched then to Highway To Hell. AC/DC one of the best bands ever. We all sang to that one aswell.

"I don't understand why is there a highway to hell?" Cass asked. We all chuckled. It was beginning to turn to night now.

"How long till we stop? I really have to go," I exasperated.

"Don't pee in my car," Dean said.

"Then pull over!"

"Can you wait like three more miles?" Sam asked.

"Fine but step on it." Dean did just that and we were tearing down the highway. Just then cop lights were behind us. Dean pulled over. The cop pull up behind us. He walked up to the window and knocked on it. Dean put it down.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" The cop asked.

"No sir," Dean said. The cop pulled out his flashlight and shone it on us in the back.

"Did you kidnap those girls in the back?" He asked with an angry expression on.

"No sir Hope and Brooke are our little sisters. Family road trip you know," Dean explained. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Officer the only reason he was going so fast was because I NEED to GO!" I exclaim. The officer gave me a look and let us go. Dean stepped on it again. After a few minutes we pulled into a motel. Dean went and got us three rooms. I guess the boyfriend thing was true. He gave Brooke and I a key for our room.

"Room thirteen girls," Dean said.

"Really Dean," Brooke asked. I couldn't care less. I grabbed the key and ran to the room. I unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. After a minute I came out to see Brooke on one of the beds, the T.V on to, Hell's kitchen. I didn't know that Crowley cooked.

"All yours Brooke but save me some hot water if your going to have a shower," I said.

"K." After a few moments the shower turned on. I kept watching T.V finally the bathroom door opened.

"All yours." Booke then jumped on the bed. I went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. After half an hour I jumped out. Putting on my PJ's i went into the main room to find Brooke asleep. I took the remote from her hand and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Night Brooke," I said and crawled into my own bed.


	3. Nighmares will stay with you

I awoke to silence. My nightmares last night consisted of everyone I loved getting killed. Crowley loved to make my life a living hell as if it wasn't already. I got up and went to my bag. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt I went to the bathroom. Getting out after the bathroom I looked the the clock. It was only three. More sleep than normal at least. I laced up my runners and grabbed a room key. Stepping out into the brisk air I took off in a run. I finally stopped at a local park. Strolling through it I found a bench under a tree. Sitting down I let my mind wander. At about four the sun began to come up. It looked beautiful. The colors were blending into each other. I got up and made my way to the nearest McDonalds. Stepping inside I made my way up to the counter.

"Hi how can I help you?" The guy asked behind the counter.

"Umm I'll have twelve sausage en eggers, six black coffee's and six hashbrowns," I ordered. His eyes widened.

"All that for you," He had a fake chuckle in his voice.

"No two older brother's, two of their best friends and a twin sister," I said. He nodded.

"Uhh $57.99 please," He said. I nodded and took out a fifty and a ten. He gave me back the change but I just put it in the donation thing. He came back with two bags of food and a tray of coffee. I nodded my head in thanks. Taking it all I made my way back out the door. It took me about fifteen minutes to get back to the room. After a few minutes I finally got the door unlocked. Stepping in I saw everyone was here.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Dean screamed at me.

"Run and breakfast." Was all I said. I put it all on the table. Taking a cup of coffee I took a sip.

"I got some food for everyone. Including Gabe and Cass. Oh and coffee because who doesn't love coffee? " I asked no one.

"Ok your way to happy. What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, why would you ask," I was trying to play innocent and not let the nightmare come back to me.

"What. Happened?" Dean asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing, just a nightmare,"I finally let out.

"What happened?" Brooke asked concern in her voice.

"Just Crowley being a dick as always," I said shrugging my shoulders. They all gave me looks.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you know about Crowley?" Gabriel asked me.

"He, he likes to toy with me I guess you could say. He normally is the one to give me the nightmares. Me killing someone I love or them just dieing in front of me. He likes watching me squirm. Like when he tied me to a chair and slowly cut up my mom when I was ten. Finally when when my voice was dieing from me screaming at him to stop; he finally slashed her thought. He left me in that chair for days 'till finally someone came and saw us. By then I had blacked out. It's like he's slowly trying to kill me or make me join him. I don't know. All I know is that I hate that evil son of a Bitch and I'm going to find a way to kill him slowly and painfully," I said. They all look at me wide eyed. I had never talked like that before. Castiel and Gabriel shared a glance like they knew what was going on. I wasn't going to question then thought.

"Can we just eat now?" I asked. They all nodded and dug in. I finally couldn't do this any more. I placed my coffee on the table and went over to the bed. I broke down into sobs. I could feel the anguish from everyone in the room for me. That was another thing, I could feel every ounce of pain my mom felt when Crowley cut into her. Brooke came and sat down beside me awkwardly patting my back. I turned to her and buried my face on her shoulder. She just kept patting my back telling me it would be ok that it would all be ok over and over again in my ear. Finally I wore myself out and passed out on her shoulder.

When I woke up we were in the Impala; my head still on Brooke's shoulder. I could feel the dried tears on my face. Everyone else felt happier thought. Their soul's seemed to have lifted; after my cry fest.

"What Hope went thought was worse than us with mom and dad," Sam said to Dean.

"Maybe not as bad as hell but still." Dean nodded his head.

"You know I'm awake now right?" I asked causing everyone in the car to jump.

"Hey Kiddo how are you feeling?" Gabe asked me.

"Better finally getting that off my chest I guess. Thanks for asking." He nodded. His eye's suddenly went wide and he stared at me. In that moment I knew what had happened.

"Gabe, did, did you look at the nightmare?" I asked slowly. He just nodded his head. Fear evident in his eye's and in his soul.

"Ok Hope, start talking what did Chuckles see?" Dean asked.

"My nightmare," was all I said.

"Yeah and what was it?" He pressed.

"Please Hope we wish to help," Cass offered.

"You want to know what it is fine I'll tell you the whole damn thing. It started off good we were all at the beach eating Ice cream, watching the sun set. Then the scene changed. My mom was in that stupid chair getting cut up again but instead of Crowley it was me doing it. And I liked it. Brooke was tied up in the chair where I was meant to be. Once I was done cutting up mom I went over to her and said. 'You know this is all your fault if you had just come look for me I wouldn't be doing this you would be safe at home with mom and me.' then I cut out her heart. Then you and Sam come in with Gabe and Cass. I- I put an Angel blade thought Cass's stomach and same with Gabe. They both fell to the floor dead. Then you and Sam tried to talk to me. But I just pinned you to a wall and held Sam down as I told him what I was going to do. The look in his eye's. I will never forget the look of sure and pure terror in his eye's. Then I slowly started to just slice at him. First his face then his torso and so on and so forth. I made you watch all of it Dean. Then I went up to you and did the same thing. Only difference was that I had broken you by what I did to Sam. You had tears streaming down your face Dean. Once you were dead Crowley came to me and congratulated me on a job well done. I loved every second of torture and pain I had caused you and I could feel it as well all of it as I cut into your flesh. Then Crowley dragged us all down to hell. Me as a new apprentice and your souls. Sam you were put back in the pit were as Dean went back on the rack. Gabe and Cass you were both pinned to a wall with Angel knife's dipped in holy oil in your wing were you were also surrounded more holy oil on fire. And Brooke you went deeper than the pit and the rack. Your pain was much worse than theirs combined. Then I woke up, got dressed and went for a run at three. Are you happy now Dean, now that you know?" I asked him. The expressions on their face's was one of pure suffering. I didn't want to be asked more questions so I put in my headphones and put on AC/DC. Closing my eyes I tried to get rid of the images that plagued me. I knew I never would unsee what I had done to than even in a dream. If anything that made it worst. Seeing them after what I had done. It made my suffering even worst. I knew I was going to have to face them sooner than later so I just took out my headphones.

"I know you have questions so just ask," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"The same reason I don't tell you guy's a lot of things. I don't want to lose you. Your, your the only family I have now and I don't want to lose any of you no matter what. Even if it means leaving. I'm not losing any of you the same way I lost my mother," I stated firmly. They all nodded. It was finally time to stop for lunch. Dean pulled into an old fashioned diner. We all piled out of the car and went inside. We found a corner booth and sat down. The waitress came over and gave us all menus. She looked bored out of her mind. We all looked at our menu's. Sam and Dean knew what they wanted. Cass and Gabe just wanted pie. Brooke found what she wanted and so did I. We all told Dean and he knew he was ordering it all.

"So what can I get you all?" She asked with a Russian accent.

"Three double cheese burgers with the fixings and fries. A chicken caesar salad and two apple pie's," He ordered. She nodded and wrote it all down. She left the table to put the order in. She came back with six waters and six coffee's. She put it all down and walked away.

"So where do we start hunting the evil son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

"Dean most if not all banshee's are females," I stat matter of factly.

"Whatever where do we go look for this thing?" He asked.

"This town would be a good start. It hit a town not too far from here last night. Sam, Gabe and I could go to the library and do some research. I do know that they only strike at night." Dean nodded. Just then the woman came back with our food putting it all on the table, we all grabbed our own food. We dug in. It was one of the best meals ever.

Gabe, Sam and I stood outside the towns library.

"Well it's now or never," Sam said. We just followed him inside. It was massive. I went one way well the boy's went another. I had been looking for a promising book for hours now. Sighing I went to go look at another row of books. As I was turning the corner I bumped into someone.

"I, I'm so sorry." I stammered out.

"It's fine, really," a deep voice said. The person got up and shook out his left hand.

"Hi I'm Carter." The boy stuck out his hand. He had black hair and brown eye's.

"Hope." I took his hand and shook it.

"What brings you to the library?" He asked.

"I have to do this school report and I'm doing it on banshee's. Trying to do something different you know from everyone else."  
"Really. It just so happens that I know a lot about them. Did you know some people say their was one out of town here?" He asked. I looked at him and noticed the knife on his side.

"Your a hunter aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"How do you know about hunters?"

"I'm a Winchester." He looked at me wide eyed.

"Wow you guy's are the best of the best."  
"Thanks. Now didn't you say something about Banshee's?" I asked.

"Oh right." He motioned for me to follow him to one of the back tables. A moment after we sat down Sam and Gabe came over.

"You finally done making out with your boyfriend?" I asked.

"What? We weren't,"

"Yeah sure," I interrupted. "Carter here can tell us about Banshee's. He's a hunter and he know's about us Sammy," I say a smirk on my face.

"It's Sam," He mumbled.

"Whatever, Sammy. So Carter what were you going to say about the Banshee?" I asked him.

"Oh right. It's said that if a man hears the scream they will die from, I guess you could say their brain explodes literally. But if a woman hears it the themselfs get turned into a Banshee. It takes a bit but it happens. I don't know if theres an antidote. But a Banshee will come and slit the thought of a changing woman if they conceive them as a threat to their power." My eye's widened at that.

"What about Angel's?" I asked him.

"I don't believe there's such a thing as an Angel."  
"You believe in all of the supernatural shit but not in Angel'. Wow." I look at Gabe and he has a silly lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey there not silly they're delicious and it's a sucker missy," Gabe exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry you're Assnes," I joke. I sticks his tongue out at me.

"Fine it's a sucker. I won't call it lame if you give me a lime one," I pla, eye's wide.

"Fine but you owe me kid," He mutters. He snapped his fingers and a lime sucker was in my mouth.

"Thanks." I had forgotten that Carter was there.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Some ArcAngel Mojo. Happy Gabrial I called you an Archangel?" I asked the dive of and Angel.

"Woh, woh, woh hold that phone ArcAngel?" Carter asked.

"Yep the one and only Angel of the lord, Gabriel." I gave him a look as if to say 'Big enough intro for ya."

"Yeah it'll work." I rolled my eyes at him for an Angel he could be a dick.

"Hey don't you go calling me that as well Dean call's me that enough," He pouts. Sam laughs. I think he knows what I called him.

"Feeling left out," Carter said.

"Dean always call's him a dick and I just called him one in my mind. Stupid ass mind reader," I gruble.

"Well thanks for the info but we should get going before Dean comes and freaks on us," Sam said. Just then I see Carter's eye's go black for just a second.

"Deamon," I whisper.

"Good job you figured it out Hope. I was wondering how long that would take. Oh and Crowley says hello and he hopes that your enjoying his gift to you everynight." I clench my fist under the table. I could feel that he was rather pleased with himself. I guess his soul was doing a happy dance.

"Would you just quiet that!" I snap at the soul. They all eye me.

"CASS!" I scream into the air. He appeared with Brooke and Dean beside his.

"You called?" He asked.

"Yes I thought we might all go somewhere to kill this bastard," I say pointing over my shoulder to Carter. 'Demon' I mouth to them. They nod. I felt wind then we were all in the forest. I look at Dean. He holds the demons blade and shoves it into his chest. I had never felt something this painful before. I screamed from the pain the demon was feeling. I fell to the ground in pain. I was shaking 'till I finally felt the soul slip away. I felt tears in my eyes. I blinked them away. I sat up on my knees and hands. Taking a deep breath I stood up.

"Brooke, Hope you should tell Dean, Sam and each other about what you can do," Castiel said.

**"****When the time comes," we say at the same time. Both Angels nod. **


	4. Good byes are hard

"Ok what the HELL is going on? Because I'm sick of being left in the dark," Dean complained.

"You'll find out sooner or later I'm hoping later," I say.

"No you tell us NOW," He commands. I roll my eyes and grab my knife. I plunge it into my stomach.

"Hope!" Sam, Dean and Brooke all yell at me. I put my hands over it and they began to glow green. Within moments I was healed. I lifted my shirt to show that nothing was wrong with me.

I can also feel souls emotions." I look up smiling at my little stunt. Dean looks pissed at me thought. Brooke opened her hand emitting a small flame.

"I can also destroy stuff," She said. I smile at her and she smiled back at me.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah great can we go get a drink now?" Dean asked.

"Nope. I feel like playing dress up on Brooke first," I tell him. I look as Cass and he places a finger on both our heads. When we open our eyes we are back in our room. I had an evil look on my face as I look at Brooke. I grabbed her arm and sat her down in a chair. I quickly grabbed some rope and tied it around her.

"Don't even think about escaping. I prommis your hair will go back into the ponytail once I'm done. K." She nods her head. I go over to my bag and pull out my straightener and curling iron. I plugged them in and went over to Brooke. I put my makeup on the table in front of her. The look of pure horror on her face was priceless.

"Close your eyes ok," I command her. She does as I say. I put on some dark blue eye shadow to bring out her eyes. Then I put on a light blush.

"I'm going to wax your eyebrows here quickly." I put the wax on and rip the hair off. I had done mine less than a week ago. I then applied some lip gloss and mascara.

"Time for hair." I took out the elastic band holding her hair in place. I curled her hair then put the elastic back in her hair. I went to my bag and pulled out a light blue tank top and a white see through with only one sholder and that ended at the middle of your stomach. I then pulled out a blue and white plaid mini but not too short skirt. I went over to her and untied her.

"Put this on. No complaining." She did as told. I went to go get myself ready. I put on dark green eyeshadow and did the rest of my make up. I straightened my hair and let it fall freely around myself. I then went to my bag and pulled out the same outfit as Brooke except the tank was green and the over shirt was black. Same with the mini skirt. I put in some earrings as well. I looked over at Brooke to see she had the outfit on.

"Damn girl you look hot," I said.

"Thanks Hope. I actually like it." I had just gotten us out flats when there was a ponding on the door.

"BROOKE, HOPE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN!" Dean yelled from the other side. I put on my black flats and Brooke did the same with the white ones I gave her. I opened the door and there stood Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel.

"Were ready to go," I grin. Their eyes were wide.

"Wow you two look hot," Gabe said.

"Thanks," Brooke and I said at the same time. Gabe just put the sucker back in his mouth. Sam gave him a look.

"What I said they're hot you are sexy though," He said putting an arm around Sam's waist. Sam's face went red. Brooke and I giggled.

"I guess I was right about you two dating," I smirk. Sam just go's more red.

"Let's go," Dean said. We all nodded and went down to the Impala. Dean, Cass and Brooke, sat in the front. Gabe, Sam and I, in the back. We pulled up to a club instead of a bar. Gabe snaps and the boys are all dressed in skinny jeans and loose white shirts. We all got up. We stood in line for about ten minutes. During which both Brooke and I kept getting looked at.

"I.D," The bouncer at the door commanded. We all held out our fake I.D's. He nodded and let us in. The club was full of flashing lights and a massive dance boys went to the bar and Brooke and I both went over to a small table in a corner. The boys all came back with drinks. Beers for them and Stuart's for us. We all took a long swig from our bottles. After about half an hour the boys all got up and went to go dance. About ten minutes of comfy silence later it was shattered by a guy. He seemed like he was in his early twenty and had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Jack. And who might you lovely ladie be?" He asked.

"Brooke, Hope," I said gesturing to both of us with my bottle. He smirked at us. He was starting to creep me out. I looked at Brooke and could tell she felt the same. Just then Cass came over.

"Are you bothering them?" He growled.

"What's it to you?" Jack asked. The other three came over then.

"I suggest that you don't mess with our little sisters. Because if they don't kick your asses we will," Sam said with Dean nodding. I looked at Brooke to see her trying not to laugh. I let a tiny giggle escape. Jack just looked back at us.

"I don't think that they could take me," He said.

"If you kill him can I bring him back to life so you can kill him again?" I asked innocently.

"Sure that way Brooke can have some fun as well," Dean said. We all laughed. Jack just ran for the doors after that.

"Well that was fun," Brooke said. I nod in agreement. The boys nodded and disappeared again. After about ten minutes Jack came back with a few friends.

"What the hell do you want now?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Just you," He said. We nod to each other. Jack came over to me and I grabbed his hand and flipped him. Brooke did the same with the other one that made a pass for her. Once that was done we both took a swig from our bottles at the same time. Jack and his goon got up.

"I'm going to kill you," He hissed. Brooke and I smirked at each other.

"You can try but one of the angles that were with our brothers would probably get us out of hell, or Brooke would kill you then I would bring you back to life so she could kill you again then bring you back once more to kill you myself and if I feel like it let my brothers have a go." His eyes widened. I hold out my fist to Brooke and she bumps it with hers.

"Or Cass, Gabe or both could just smite them," Brooke suggested. I nod in agreement. Just then the boys came over once more.

"We told you to stay away from our sisters," Dean growled.

"No you keep them away from us. There fucking creepy man. What did you do to them?" He asked running in fear. Once he was out of sight the boys looked at us.

"Good job girl's," Gabe prasad.

"Thank you, thank you we try," I smirk. Brooke and I both get up and make your way to the dance floor. What I didn't know was that there was something going on in all of their heads. Telling them that I was evil, at fault and untrustworthy. Brooke and I danced up a storm so much so that people cleared an area for us to dance. The club was beginning to close so we all went out side. We heard a shriek of terror and one that wasn't even human. We all looked to see the banshi. It came right for us, right for me. I just stood there. Something had bound me to my place. I heard them yelling at me to move. Screaming is more like it though. I couldn't do anything. Castiel stood in front of me and held out his hand. The banshee was dead within moments.

"Hope you idiot you could have been killed," Dean screams at me. I just look down. They all started yelling then. Calling me and idiot, pathetic but that worst was when Sam said.

"You know. When you weren't here it was easier." I nod.

"I'll see you back at the motel," I whispered, trying my best not to cry. Once I said that I ran. Ran like I hadn't done since my mom died. After about half an hour I made it back to the motel room. I opened the door to see Brooke asleep in her bed. I go over to my bag and pull out my favorite pair of blue jeans and T-shirt. I put them on and put my other outfit back in my bag. I quickly zipped up the bag. I walked over to the small desk and grabbed the small note pad. I began to wright. Once my letter was done I placed it on the bed with my room key.

"Goodbye Brooke. I'm really going to miss you," I whisper at the door. I open it and step

into the cold night.

I had been walking down the street for about an hour.

"Lost Kitten?" A voice asked. I knew who it belonged to already. Crowley. I felt something hit the back of my head and the world faded into black.


	5. Meet the boys

SAM'S POV

I woke up to crying from Brooke and Hope's room. I felt so bad for what I had said to Hope. It's like something made me say that thought. I needed to go and apologise to her. I walked over to there door and knocked. The door opened to the tear stained face of Brooke.

"Brooke what happened?" I asked.

"Go get Dean, Gabe and Cass," She commanded. I nodded and went to go get them. I got them all and we went back over to her room. She opened the door again and we all came in.

"Wheres Hope. I really need to apologise for last night," Dean said. Brooke just began to cry again. She handed me a letter. I read it out loud.

Dear Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel and Brooke,

I'm really sorry for last night and for being a burden. I had no idea you felt like that. Guess it go's to show you how observant I am. I knew that you no longer wanted me around so I left plain and simple. I just wanted you to know that you are the only real family I have ever had. It will always be that way for me.

Brooke -I'm going to miss being with you and learning more about you. I felt like I was learning about a piece of myself.

Sam- I'm going to miss how much information you gave me and how caring you were. You are one of the best brothers anyone could ask for.

Dean- I'm going to miss how you would always just jump into action. Also that you would always just start singing along with whatever is on. Just like I said to Sam no one could ask for a better big bro.

Gabriel- I'm going to miss you always finding a way to make me smile, even if I felt like crying. Like I did most of the time. Also that you could still be sirius. Thank you for looking over me.

Castiel- I'm going to miss how naive you are. Always asking questions. I'm really going to miss that. Also just hanging out with you I guess.

I love you all and I'm so sorry that I was such a burden on all of you. I hope you can forgive me someday. I'll try to stay out of trouble. I promise. I just hope that you know that I left half of my heart with you.

Love,

Hope

Once I was done reading the letter I looked up. Dean and Cass had tears in their eyes. Gabriel wasn't trying to hid it he was full out sobbing. I felt some tears find there way down my cheeks as well.

"It wasn't even her fault. I had no clue what I was saying," Gabe cried. I went over and pulled my boyfriend into my chest. I said words of encouragement to him. He finally calmed down.

"Let's go get Hope back," Dean said. We all nod and get ready,

HOPE'S OV

When I woke up I realised that I was tied to a chair.

"Hello," I call.

"So you finally decided to wake up. Huh kitten," Crowley said. I growl at him.

"Kitten has some claw's I see," He laugh's.

"Come over here and find out how sharp they are," I threaten.

"I do believe that I'm good over here." I growled at him.

"I'm so scared Kitten especially since you're tied up over there well I'm safe over here." Some of his minions came in then. One was wielding a knife.

"Play time," he said. He came over to me and slowly dragged the blade down my arm. I let a scream pierced the air. Blood poured down my right arm. I focused on it and felt it begin to heal.

"What the hell," the demon slicing me up said. I look up at him.

"I can heal myself," I mumble.

"No shit," He hissed.

"Leston," Crowley warns. The demon nods and leaves.

"I don't want to do this you know," Crowley said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I have to work for Raphael and Naomi in order to keep someone I love safe."

"That person is Bobby isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Ha I knew it. I just have a gay family huh?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I also apologise for making you family say those things to you. I did enjoy watching you squirm but in the end even with your mother it was too much. I'm not really the bad guy. I even kept some demons off your scent as you would say," He told me.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Believe it or not I actually like your family." I snort in disbelief.

"I promise I shall not hurt you," He said. I nod. He came over and untied me and helped me up.

"This is your room from now on." I look around to see a very nice hotel sweet.

"Nice," I praise. He smiled.

"So how's the king of hell gig?" I ask.

"Not bad really. Some souls are fun to drag down." I laugh at that. He looked at his watch then.

"I have to run." I nod and go take a seat on the couch. I found the remote and flipped on the T.V. The food channel was on. After about ten show's I looked at the clock. It said 10:30 p.m. I jumped up and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I striped and jumped in. At about 11 I jumped back out. On the counter were a set of pajamas. I didn't question where they came from I just put them on. I came out and went to bed.

I was woken up by something liking my face. I looked up to see a black dog with red eyes liking my face. I just realized that I was seeing a hell hound.

"What the hell?" I scream.

"Well having the king of hell to keep you safe has it's perks Kitten," Crowley comments. He has cloths in his hands. I take them and go change. When I come out I'm in a pair of blue jeans, white socks, a black tank top and a black AC/DC shirt with the white AC/DC name on it that ended right before the center of my stomach.

"Nice shirt selection," I coment. He just nods. I smile and go over to the small kitchen. I find some eggs in the fridge and a frying pan. I put it on the stove and made myself some eggs.

"Want some?" I call over my shoulder.

"Two sunny side up," He replied. I nod and add two more into the pan. Just then a demon burst through the door.

"Why the hell is she untied?" He spat.

"I let her," Crowley shrugged.

"WHAT!" The demon shrieked. I rolled my eyes and brought over the plates of eggs to where Crowley was sitting. I gave him his and dug into mine. The demon was starting to steam. I laughed a bit.

"Bastard," I say. He comes over about to hit me when Crowley catches his hand.

"No one lays a hand on her," He growls.

"Why do you like the human girl. You've gone soft for the king of hell," The demon laughed. His grip tightened and he began to mumble. The demon began to shake and finally fell to the ground, dead.

"Sweet," I smile. He just went back to his eggs.

"Very well done," He compliments the eggs.

"Thank you I try." We just hung out for the rest of the day.

Everyday it's the same thing. I don't know how long I have been here thought. I must say I have began to like Crowley maybe even think of him like a father in some ways. It was just a normal day. We were watching X-MEN with popcorn in our laps when the door burst open.

"Let our sister go you bastard," Sam growls. I giggle and toss some popcorn over my shoulder.

"Want some?" I ask.

"What the hell did Crowley do to you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing he actually killed a demon that tried to hit me. It was awesome," I smile. Just then Marley came bouncing in. She growled at them.

"Was that a hell hound? Please tell me it isn't. I really don't want to go back to hell. And if so who made the deal?" Dean started to ramble. I laugh and scratch Marley behind the ear.

"Good girl."

"You can see Hellhounds?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah. Apparently having the King of Hell protecting you does that," I shrugged. They all look at me wide eyed.

"Sit down and I will explain everything," I said. They nod and have a seat. I told them about Naomi and Raphael and how Crowley had kept me safe and so on and so forth.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"Two week," Castiel said in his deep voice that I had almost forgotten.

"Did you mean what you said in the letter?" Brooke spoke for the first time.

"Yeah I did," I blush. Crowley nudged my foot and I just shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah go see your boyfriend," I giggle. He mutters under his breath then he was gone.

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Bobby," Was all I said, They looked at me with wide eyes.

"He knew I was here the whole time and how Crowley was treating me," I say.

"I'm going to kill him," Sam snarled.

"No I told him not to tell you. I thought that you guy's hated me," I amined. They just looked at me.

"Crowley had been pretty nice once you get to know him. Like come on he gave a AC/DC shirt and Marley is super sweet. She's only pulled down about ten or so souls to hell. And Crowley made sure that I was well fed and safe," I explain.

"What you are on good terms with THE KING OF HELL!" Dean yelled.

"Didn't you hear what he said. He practically protects me. He's more of a dad then dad was," I say. They look at me like I was crazy. Bobby and Crowley came into the room then.

"Bobby why the hell didn't you tell us where Hope was. Or that the king of hell was your boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"She told me not to," Bobby said pointing to me.

"So you never listened to us before," Brooke cut in.

"He also made sure that I wouldn't as well." Bobby pointed to Crowley.

"So you joining team free will?" Gabriel asked Crowley.  
"Why not," He said. I grinned. Dean look quite pissed.

"What? Hell no. The King of Hell ain't joining us," Dean said.

"Dean," Castiel warned.

"Fine," He hissed.

"Awww," Brooke and I cooed.

"Shut it you two," Dean snapped.

"Be nice," Crowley insisted. Everyone's eye's other than mine went wide.

"Told you," I insisted. Brooke just laughed. Crowley went over and wrapped his arms around Bobby.

"Is everyone in this family gay?" I asked.

"I believe so," Castiel said.

"Cass," Dean ground.

"What? She asked a question and I answer it." Dean just facepalmed. The lights began to flicker on and off. We looked at Crowley.

"Not me." A man appeared in the room then.

"Mark," Crowley growled. Mark smiled at him.

"Many of us believe that you shouldn't be king anymore let a Winchester free," He growled. Crowley sneered at him. Before anyone had any idea what had happened I was in the arms of Mark.

"Let me go," I hissed. He just smirk at me.

"I can see why you let her go. Once I take over I might just have to keep this one. What do you think Boy's?" He asked. Dean began to stake forward.

"Ah, ah, ah any of you move including the Angles her thought gets cut." Mark pulled a butterfly knife on me. I was beginning to feel afraid.

"I suggest that you let her go," I deep, velvety smooth voice growled from behind. Mark whipped up around to stand face to face or in my case face to shoulder with a man. He had dark brown almost black hair and the most vibrant green eyes you had ever seen. He had on dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that clung to his chest and six pack. He was scowling at Mark.

"And who might you be," Mark asked snidely.

"Didrael," He answered. Mark go a look of fear on his face then before he could push me forward Didrael had grabbed me and placed me behind his body. Placing a finger on Mark's head he began to glow. Finally he fell to the ground dead. I blinked a few times.

"Gabriel, Castiel," Didrael said.

"Hey big bro. How have you been?" Gabriel asked.

"Big bro?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Meet Didrael. Our older brother he was created right after Michal," Cass explained, We all nodded.

"Sooo, Arcangel?" I asked. All three angels nodded. I felt something on my side then. I looked down to see it bleeding.

"Shit," I said. Didrael spun around to look at me. Worry in his eye's.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," I replied. I placed my hand over my side and concentrated on the cut. I felt the cooling effects taking place. The pain was gone so I decided to look at the wound. Pulling my shirt up I saw a faint scar.

"That's strange I normally don't scar. That must have been deep," I said talking to myself, shrugging. Didrael looked at me upset. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask what.

"I apologise for making him hurt you. I did not mean you any harm," He apologised

"I was tortured by a demon before Crowley helped me. It's fine Didrael," I sooth. He nods.

"Koden should be here soon. He shal show up where I am."  
"Koden?" I asked.

"Gabriel's and My younger brother. Castiel's older," Didrael explained. I nod.

"He is your guardian Angel Brooke as I am Hope's," Didrael said.


	6. Why Me?

Her eyes widen and I laugh at her expression.

"We should go to a bar or something to celebrate finding Hope," Dean cheers. Brooke and everyone else agreed. I nodded and we all looked at Didrael. He seemed conflicted. I pulled out my puppy dog eyes.

"Wow kid yous are even better than Sammy's" Dean compliments. Didrael sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeay!" Brooke and I shout. Gabriel snaps his fingers and a fake I.D appeared for Didrael. He nods in appreciation. Before we could go and get in the Impala Didrael snapped and we were at a very, very high class Club. The line was about a mile long.

"Were going to be here all night," I said. Didrael got an evil smirk on his face then. He pulls me to the front of the line with the rest following.

"Were on the list," Didrael said.

"Name," the bouncer asked.

"Didrael and friends," He said. The bouncer nodded and let us in.

"This is amazing D," I said. "Sorry I guess you don't want me to call you D,"

"It's fine you may as long as you keep Gabriel from knowing." I nod. Everyone went there own ways but Didrael stayed with me. He took my hand and led me to an empty booth in the back of the club I sat down and he nods his head. Some Pepsi appeared in front of me.

"Thanks," I said.

"So why are you my guardian Angel if you're so powerful and I'm, well me?" I ask.

"I will tell you later. It's complicated," He said.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." We sat in comfortable silence until someone came over. The man seemed to be in his late twenties. He had dirty blond hair and mud brown eyes. Needless to say he wasn't the most good looking guy. Not that I would say this outloud but Didrael was the hottest guy and one of the kindest men I had ever met.

"Hi I'm Pierce. What's your name beautiful?" He asked.

"Not interested," I stated clear as day.

"Come on. I promise I'm good," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I do believe she said that she's not interested," Didrael side with a hint of possessiveness in his voice. I gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and mouth 'later' to me. I nodded.

"Why would you stay with that bastard when you could be with me?" He asked.

"Because I do believe that I can do more for her," He said.

"Yea right." I looked over at Didrale and mouth 'sorry'. I leaned over and kissed him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. Kissing me deeper I sighed into the kiss. Once it breaks I have a massive smile on my face. Dean came over then.

"Hope you're blinding me with your happiness," he exaggerated. He turns to Pierce.

"Dean Winchester."

"As in the hunter. You are one of the best ones out there. Big, big fan. It helped me with my hunting actually," Pierce said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hope?" Dean asked.

"Can you ask your friend to stop hitting on me?" I asked.

"Before I smite him," Didrael growled.

"Dude you were hitting on my little sister who was sitting next to Didrael an Arcangel. Dude you an idiot. If she didn't take you out he would have. And Hope why were you so happy before I came over?" He asked.

"She was locking lips with the Angel," Pierce said. I smiled.

"Dude!" Dean said.

"You know what it is Dean. Angels don't have a choice, you should know with Castiel."

"You mean, you. My little sister."

"It's the same for Koden and Brooke. Koden is with her now," Didrael informed him. Dean's eye widened and he hurried away.

"Are you really and Angel of the Lord?" Pierce asked.

"No. I'm an Archangel of the Lord," He said. His eyes widened.

"Wow I-I'm sorry for hitting on your girlfriend," He stammered.

"She's not my girlfriend," He stated. I felt my heart fall at that. Even though I had just met him I felt if I knew him and was meant to be with him.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said trying to get out of the booth. Pierce moved for me and I rushed to the bathroom. I went into a stall and let some of my tears fall. I was in there for a few minutes. I heard the door open and knew it was Brooke. I stepped out of the stall and looked at Brooke.

"What happened Hope?" She asked worried.

"Nothing just not feeling well. I'm going to go back to the motel. Could you let Didrael know that I left please?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me. I left the bathroom and avoided the area that Didrael was and slipped out the door.


	7. Don't touch HER!

Didrael's POV

I sat in the booth waiting for Hope to come back. I began to remember everything of the day. I felt when Hope was in trouble when Mark had grabbed her. All Angels are connected to their Mates. I saved her then killed that evil son of a bitch for touching her. Then I heard her swear and turned around. She had a cut on her side. I was quite worried. She told me she was fine and healed herself. Then we came here and I felt like smiting that Pierce guy for hitting on her. Once he left I was going to explain everything to her. Because when I said she wasn't my girlfriend I meant she was something more. Then she left for the bathroom and hasn't come back yet. I waited a few more minutes until Brooke came over.

"Didrael?" She asked. I nodded.

"Hope asked me to tell you that she wasn't feeling well and left to go back to the motel," Brooke told me.

"And you let her go by herself?" I asked anger flaring.

"She told me to let her go by herself. I'm sorry," She said.

"It's fine. I'm going to be going to go get her." She nodded. I got up and went out the door. I ran down the street looking for her. I saw a young girl pressed up against a wall up ahead. I wanted to keep going to the Hotel to get to Hope but the girls cries for the man to stop made me go to help her. Once I was just about there I realised that it was Hope that was pinned to the wall. I growled. I hatted another man looking at her let alone touching her. And he had her pinned up against the wall. She had tears running down her face and some of her clothes were ripped. She was only in her bra now and her pants were ripped. She was shaking. I ran up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Go away. I'm busy," He said starting to attack her neck with her lips. She whimpered in fear. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him off her and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"Woh man you can have her once I'm done," He said. I felt all my power begin to surge up in my body. My eye's began to glow with power. The man on the wall bagan scream in pain. Once his screams died down and his pulse was no more I let him drop. It's going to seem like it was a heart attack on the autopsy. I looked back over at Hope to see here on the ground shaking and crying. I bent down and picked her up. She whimpered and tried to move away from me.

"Shhh, Hope it's just me. It's Didrael." She calmed down and buried her face in my chest. I could feel the tears soaking into my chest. I nodded my head and we arrived at the hotel room I had for Hope. I got a separate room for all of them. That way none of us would have to hear the sounds that the boy's make at night. I put her down on the bed and nodded my head and she had clean hair and a fresh set of pajamas.

"Please don't leave me," She whimpered. I nodded and sat down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to her on the bed. She put her head on my chest.

"Night," She mumbled.

"Good night Hope. Sleep well," I said back.

Hope's POV

I woke up and felt someone under me. I remembered last night and feared for the worst. I cracked my eye open to see Didrael looking down at me.

"Good morning," He said.

"Morning." I got up to go use the bathroom. Once I came back out Didrael was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you leave last night?" He asked.

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come back for the night."

"Why didn't you come and get me so I could have taken you here? I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I didn't want to be a bother," I said sheepishly. If he hadn't shown up last night I would have lost my virginaty and been rapeed.

"You could not be a bother Hope. I do believe that I hurt you last night when I said you weren't my girlfriend. Well you see your more. Each Angel has a special bond with someone. If there an Angel they Mate as soon as they find then. Humans will turn immortal after mating. Sam and Dean have already mated with Cass and Gabe. There handprints become brighter and some words in our language is written inside it. That's how you mate. It's practically an Angel wedding. You see Koden, Brooke's, guardian Angel is her mate. Hope, you are my mate. I have waited centuries for you to arrive. I can always tell what your feeling. If we do mate you will be able to look into my mind and we could have mental conversations. As it is I am already able to look into your mind. Hope I know that you haven't known me for long but I do want you to know that I love you," He finally took a breath.

"I-I love you too," I whispered. He smiled and came over and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Would you like to mate?" He asked once we broke.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"No, not much The pain is dull and once it's over I will make it disappear. I promise." I nod.

"Where?" I ask.

"Where would you like it?" He asked back.

"Surprise me." He nods. He takes my hips and places me in his lap. I close my eyes and put my face in the crook of his neck. I wrap my arms around him. I felt my right hip start to hurt. I ground in pain.

"I'm sorry love," He comforted in my ear. After a moment it's over. He pulls my face up and kisses me. I feel the pain eb away.


	8. Basted

"Thank you," I said.

"I should be saying that to you." I blush.

"You know we are technically married now," He wiggled his eyebrows. I shove a tad at his shoulder.

"Not now," I giggle. I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I have some normal clothes?" I asked. He nods and I had on a green V-neck tee shirt and skinny jeans.

I went over to the door and opened it. Everyone stood there.

"You can come in." I moved out of the way and went and sat down next to Didrael. I hadn't noticed that A tad of my right hip was showing until Dean said.

"Hope, you mated with him?" I blushed scarlet and dropped my face.

I hid my face in Didrael's shoulder. He pulled me into his lap.

"Yep," He said happily.

"Did you hear about that man about twenty last night getting killed looked like a heart attack. I think we might have a case," Dean said. Didrael stiffened

"No we don't have a case. That was me who did that," Didrael growled out.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He was about to rape Hope," He hissed. His grip on me tightened. Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" They all yelled. I shot a glare at Didrael.

"I'm fine promise. Didrael saved me before anything happened then he took me here."

"Good because if he didn't kill that idjet I would have gone and hunted him down," Bobby growled. I sighed and snuggled deeper into Didrael's lap. His arms went around my waist and he put his chin on my shoulder. I looked over at Brooke and saw a little red on her neck.

"No way. You mated Brooke. With Koden," I exclaimed.

"Show me your and I'll show you mine," She said back. I pulled up my shirt a tad and showed them the hand print. Brooke pulled down her shirt a bit and showed me her hand print.

"Really you two. The words you decided to put in there was practically a possessive lingo," Gabe said.

"Gabriel it is possessive," Castiel said.

"What does it say?" Brooke and I sighed at the same time.

"Creepy," Everyone else in the room said. We just shook our heads.

"They say," Castiel began. "If you touch them you must face the wrath of either Koden or Didrale."

"Hope your's says Didrael and Brooke your's says Koden," Castiel finished.

"Really?" I asked sarcasm dripping. Castiel looked at me in confusion. I just dropped my head back onto Didrael's shoulder.

"We should probably go back to the U.S soon," Gabe said going to sit on Sam's lap. Sam pulled him closer. We all agree and with a nod of Didrael head we were all at Bobby's house, the Impala outside.

'Your awesome,' I said in my mind to him.

'I try.' I giggle and we sit down. Sam pulled out his laptop and begins to research. Bobby and Crowley came back in. Bobby had a beer in his hands.

"I think I found something. A very pissed off spirit is haunting jade day's high school in California." I stiffen at the name.

"You ok Hope?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's just that's my old school and I use to live in California," I say. They nod.

"So do you want to go?" Castiel asked.

"Yea I do. We can stay at my place I guess." They nod then we were at my house. I giggle. As we were walking to the door there was a boy standing there. It was my Ex boyfriend.

"Shit," I said under my breath. Didrael looked at me.

"Ex boyfriend." I nod. I just noticed that Crowley and Bobby had stayed at his place. We walk up to the door. Max turned around his dull gray eyes on me.

"Hope! I've missed you so much. Who are theres guy's?" He asked.

"Max. This is Dean and Sam my older brothers and that's Brooke my twin sister. The two beside them are Gabriel and Castiel and beside Brooke is her boyfriend is Koden. This is Didrael my boyfriend," I say.

"Like Sam and Dean Winchester?" He asked. They both nod.

"Is everyone hunters?" Max nods.

"Well in that case Koden, Gabriel, Castiel and Didrale are all Angels and were all there Mates," I said. His eyes widened.

"Damn I was going to ask if you would forgive me and give me another chance but I guess not. I'll see you around." And with that he walked away. I took out the key and opened the door. Stepping inside I was hit with all the memories from the past. I close my eyes.

"Didrael and I will stay in my room. Brooke you and Koden can stay in moms room. Sam, Dean Cass and Gabe you can go fight over the three guest room," I tell them. They nod and I rush up to my room. Stepping inside I see Didrael sitting on my bed. I go over to my closet and pull out a photo album. Sitting on my bed I open the book. The pictures of me as a little girl and of my mom and me together bring tears to my eyes. Didrael pulled me to his chest and I buried my face in it.

"I'm sorry Hope." I nod and get up he gives me a strange look. I go over to the dresser and pull on my pajama drawer. Grabbing a nightgown I changed into it quickly. I go back to the bed and climb in with Didrael. Snuggling down I drifted into a deep sleep.

"Wake up love. Time for school. I sighed you and Brooke up yesterday," Didrael said shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Nahh," I monded. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Hahaha. Put me down Didrael," I giggled. He put me down in front of my closet. I go in and put on my cloths. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, a black V-neck with red designs on it. I also had Red converse on.

"Nice." I smirked and went down to the kitchen. Sam and Dean restocked it last night. I made scrambled eggs for all of us. Everyone came down then. The food was on the table and everyone sat down.

"We have to be at school by 8:30 just so you know," I said looking at my plate.

"We should go then," Dean said chugging his coffee. I nod and grab my backpack.

"Crap forgot to make a lunch." Didrael nods and I feel the weight of my backpack become heavier. I walk over and kiss him.

"Bye," I murmur.

"Bye love you," He replies.

"Love you too." I walk out the door and opened the left door of the Impala. I sat down and Brooke came and sat down across from me. Sam and Dean got in the front seat and we were off. We arrived at school about ten minutes later. Brooke and I got out and went to the front doors. We went into our classe.

"We would like to welcome back Hope Winchester," The teacher said.

"Um. You sorda missed Brooke," I said. He looked beside me to see my twin sister giving him a questioning look.

"Anything you two would like to say about yourselves?" He asked.

"Well were twin's and we enjoy scaring people by being completely in sync," We say at the same time. The class looks at us like we're crazy. We smile at each other.

"Well I'll go first. Um I recently found out I have two older half brothers a man who's like a father and I would say more but naw I'm good. Brooke," I gestured at her to go.

"Well I finally found Hope and we both almost died, her more than me though," She smiled. I smirk at the expressions on their faces. We both went to go sit. We were in grade ten.

"OK class today we are going to learn some latin. Anyone know how to say a few words in it?" He asked. Brooke and I both raised our hands.

"Hope and Brooke."

"Brooke and I learned how to speak Latin before we hit grade school," I said. Brooke nods. People were staring now. I suddenly felt blood going down my face. A girl screamed. The teacher looked panicked. I looked behind me to see a ghost. I put my hand to my head and stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine. Promis."

"That's the same thing that you told Didrael when you were almost rapeed in Rushia. And when we flipped when we heard that and when you have super bad nightmare about someone cutting mom up in front of your eyes," Brooke said.

"Brooke," I hiss. I nod towards the rest of the class. They looked scared and some of them looked sympathetic.

"DIDRAEL!" I scream. He appeared behind me.

"Yes love, can I help you?" He asked. People were staring now because my mate poofed in behind me.

"Mind wipe. Them. Brooke gave out information that she wasn't meant to. Just let them remember up to before my power use. Please," I asked at the end. He come over and kisses my forehead and 's gone in a flash. It seemed that they didn't remember what Brooke said

or the blood. The bell rung then. We got up and left the room.

"We have P.E next Brooke," I inform her. As we walk down the hallway's I spot someone that I've always hated. The school bully Peter. He was beating up some poor kid.

"Hey Peter, leave him alone," I showt.

"Well, well, well little miss Hope. Where have you been hmm?"  
"Family trip." It was somewhat true.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Brooke. Little sister also twin."

"Now what were you saying earlier?" He asked.

"I was telling you to leave Milton alone bastard," I hiss. He slaps me across the face. The crowd gasped.

"You shouldn't have done that," I spat. I go up to him and just stood there. He was about to punch me when I caught his wrist. I twisted it and needed him where the sun don't shine. Just then the doors to the school burst open a strong wind went through the hallways. Didrael stormed through the halls a murderous expression on his face. I let go of Peter's hand. I could hear some of the girls talking and giggling about how cute / hot he was. I rolled my eye's.

"Didrael," I yell. His head snaps to me. He calms down some when he realises that I'm fine.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. You of ALL people should know that I can take care of myself. Still alive after all," I laugh. He gives me a look. I sighed and pulled him to me. I attached my lips to him. Once I pulled away so that I could breath I looked at him.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Marginally." I smack his arm.

"Go bug your brothers and maybe mine. I have stuff to do. I won't die in 4 1/2 hours. Now go before I call Koden and have him drag you out."

"He couldn't if he tried, love." I shake my head at the term of endearment from him.

"Go before I kick your ass." He finally gives me a small kiss on the forehead and leaves.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Peter asked.

"Didrael," I reply.

"Yea but WHO is He?" He asked once again.

"My I really don't know what to call him?" I looked at Brooke.

"Um. Boyfriend." I nod.

"We should go now Brooke." She nods and we left. We got into the gym everyone was already there. We went over to the benches. We didn't have any gym strips yet. Dean walked in just then in one of the funniest outfit I had ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh. Brooke joined me in that.

"Something funny Winchester's?" He asked.

"You tell me Mr. Winchester," I got out in between laughing. Half the girls laugh.

"Ok. Moving on today we are going to be doing self defence. I need a volunteer." All the boys in the class raised their hands and so did I.

"Hope. Let's show them how it's done." I nod and go to stand next to him.

"Girls watch what I do. First off always look for a weakness," I say. Dean and I turn to each other. He thought the first punch. I catch it and it keeps on from there. After five minutes I have him on his back and I was sitting on his stomach his whistle in my mouth.

"Kid what have you been eating," Dean asked.

"Ask Gabriel and Crowley. Gabe being him has given me a lot of candy lately." Brooke laughed.

"We sorda do need him," She giggled.

"Fine." I stood up and gave a hand to Dean. I helped him up and he glared at me.

"You're getting slow in your old age Dean," I mock. The bell rung then. We left and went to the next class. The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Finally the last bell rung. Brooke and I grabbed our bags and went outside. Standing there was Koden.

"Koden?" She asked.

"You and me are going on a date," He said. He came over and grabbed her arm. He dragged her off.

"See you at home Hope," She called. I shook my head a smile plastered onto my face. I'm glad that my family was happy. My dark times were beginning to go into the past. I didn't know that I had been standing there for about ten minutes until the roar of the bus engine snapped me out of it.

"Shit." I knew I wouldn't be able to catch the bus now. I sighed and began to walk.

"Hey bitch." I turn around to see Peter coming up with his lackeys.

"What do you want Peter?" I sighed.

"A rematch," He smirked thinking the names were getting to me.

"No." I started to walk away.

"What you to chicken?" He asked.

"You do know that chickens are actually brave and very intelligent animals. It's sheep that do what the others do," I state.

"Are you insulting me?" He growled.

"No. I just dislike when people get their information wrong." He came up and punched me in the gut. Some of my right hip began to show then.

"What the hell. You got a tattoo?" He asked.

"No I got marked."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that you don't mess with her or else the Archangel of the lord that is her mate will have a very hard time keeping from killing you," Didrael growled.

"And who are you?" Peter asked.

"The Archangel that marked her. I do believe that you hit my mate." Peter was shaking in his shoes.

"Please don't hurt me," He squeaked.

"You should have thought of that before you hit her." He began to stalk forward then. I knew I should stop this so I got in front of Didrael.

"Don't kill him. He may be a dick but you already killed someone for me. Twice. You don't need to do it again." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"He killed for you?" Peter asked.

"One was a demon and the other guy was trying to rape me. If he didn't kill the second guy I don't know if Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Bobby or Crowley would have killed him. I think either Gabriel, Castiel or Crowley," I said more to myself then Peter. Didrael still seemed as if he wanted to kill Peter so I went forward and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He relaxed.

"We should probably go now. I have a dinner to cook for five hungry guy's and myself." Didrael nodded but nothing happened he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"You know I think that they can fend for themselves for one night," He whispered in my ear.

"It's them I still don't know how they've lasted this long."  
"One night." He gives me puppy dog eyes.

"That's my thing," I pout.

'Yep and you look incredibly cute when you do it,'

"I just remembered that tomorrow is your and Brooke's birthday."

"I forgot," I admitted. We had forgotten that Peter was there.

"Does that mean that I won't die?" He asked.

"As long as you don't touch Hope or Brooke again yes. You see she also has a mate." Something then grabbed me and thought me into the building.

"Ow. Dumbass spirit." I spit and blood comes out. I look down to see a massive cut on my stomach. I place my hand there and concentrate. I felt the familiar cooling of my healing. I stood up good as new.

"I'm good," I call over. Didrael came over and took my hand. He nodded and I was clean, hair done had makeup on and was in a dress.

"Ha ha very funny now change me back," I command.

"No." And with that he nods again.


	9. Last night

Peter's POV

I was walking down the hall like every other day when I heard a whisper that Hope was back. You see I have always loved Hope. But I never had the guts to ask her out before. In L.A her and her twin Brooke I think sat down and talked. She also spoke some Latin. Once the bell rang me and my friends left. Milton bumped into me spilling all of the books. I grabbed his shirt and was about to hit him when Hope came over.

"Hey Peter, leave him alone," She shouted. I let him go like she asked. We started to argue when I finally hit her. I really didn't mean to. Then she beat the crap out of me. Some dude came in then looking angry as hell. He looked like he wanted to kill me until Hope shouted at him. He looked at her and seemed to calm down. The girls were saying how hot he was. They talked for a minute until Hope reached up and kissed him. They talked for a few more minutes then he kissed her forehead and left. I was not happy with him. I went to P.E and sat down. Brooke and Hope came in and sat down as well. A substitute teacher came in then waring what coach normally wears. Hope and Brooke start to laugh.

"Something funny Whincerter's?" He asked.

"You tell us Mr. Winchester," Hope said in between laughing. So that must be her brother. We were doing self defence and Hope spared with her brother and won. After that the bell went. I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Once the last bell went I went to go wait outside. Brooke and Hope came out and Brooke got pulled away by her boyfriend. Hope looked happy. She stood there for ten minutes until the busses left. She looked panicked and began to walk. I went up and began to call her a bitch and other things until I found out about Didrael. She kept him from killing me. When she was in the dress after the incident she looked so beautiful. Then they disappear. I knew one thing for sure. Hope would be mine.

Hope's POV ... again

We were suddenly outside the fanciest restaurant in California. He pulled me inside and we were seated.

"Wow. This place is amazing Didrael," Awe was evident in my voice.

"I thought that you would like it." He grinned. I took his hand from across the table and squeezed. I smiled at him.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you to. More then you shall ever know." THe waiter came then and we placed our orders.

"You know we are technically married and we still haven't consummated it," Didrael hinted.

"Maybe later if you're good," I laugh. We just sit and talk until a girl that I know all too well came over. The queen bee of the school if you will. Jenny Joy. She came up to our table and started talking to Didrael.

"Hi. Why are you with her," She sneered at me. Didrael gave me a confused look.

'School bitch that has everyone doing what she want's,' I tell him mentally.

'So in that case don't be nice?'

'Yep.' Jenny was giving us a weird look.

"Sorry but I'm on a date with my girlfriend. So if you wouldn't mind leaving," He trailed off. She gave a high pitched squeal of frustration and left.

"She never could stand losing to me," I giggled.

"She must have a lot considering that your well you. I can't even describe you." I blush at that. The waiter came with our food and set it down on the table. I had a chicken caesar salad. It was the best in California and Didrael had stake. We ate in silence.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look.

"Well tomorrow is your birthday. It's Saturday and I'm not going to be sharing you," He told me.

"I would like to go to the beach. I haven't been there in a long time." He nods. We both finish and are quite full. The waiter comes back with the cheek. We pay and leave.

"Would you like to walk home or have me zap us there? " Didrael asked.

"If you give me some better clothes than I would like to walk." He nods and I'm in jeans, runners, a tank top and my favorite black hoodie. I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. And just incase you didn't know this. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." We began to walk home then.

We finally got home about 15 minutes later. Stepping inside I took of my shoes and went up to our room. When I stepped inside I felt arms go around me.

"Was I good?" Didrael questioned.

"Very," I nod. He spun me around and took hold of my mouth with his. He striped me of my cloths and put me on the bed. He nodded away his clothes and came next to me.

When I woke up I could feel the hard plains of Didrael stomach.

"Good morning," I said

"It is a very good morning." I smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A tad sore. But other then that I feel great."

He nods and wraps his arms around me. I closed my eyes again and placed my hands on his chest.

"I do believe that it's time to get up, love."

"Nooooo," I whine.

"Yes. That way we can get breakfast then go to the beach." I perked up when he said beach. I sprung up and went to my closet. I came out in an old t-shirt and a pair of long shorts. He nods and he has on the same outfit that I had met him in on. He took my arm and we went down the stairs.

"Morning love bird. Have fun last night?" Dean asked. I blushed and hid my face. Didrael put his arm around me and nodded. When I looked up we were at a little roadside waffle joint. He got two and handed one to me. Once we were all done he tossed the garbage.

"You ready to go to the beach?" He asked.

"Yep." He took my arm and we began to walk down the street. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the beach.

"Do you have a swim suit?" He asked. I nod and took of my shirt. Underneath was my black and white bikini top. I took off my shorts to reveal the bikini bottom.

"Wow."

"Thanks," I giggled. He nodded and was in swim trunks. They were red and black. Must be because he knows how much I like the colors. He took my hand and pulled me along to the waters shore. We walked into the water.

"COLD!" I screamed. He laughed at me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in again. I glared at him. He kissed my pouting lips.

"No pouting on your birthday," He commanded.

"Fine," I eagerat. We got out of the water around noon and found a non crowded area. Didrael nodded and a blanket, picnic basket, cooler and umbrella were all in our little area. I sat down, Didrael right beside me. I opened the basket to find a lot of food.

"Wow. You really didn't have to do all of this for me D," I said.

"Nothing will ever be too good for you. And what ever you will ever want you shall have. After all I am an Archangel." I smile and place my head in his lap. He nods and were dry. He begins to run his fingers through my hair. I can feel myself drifting into sleep.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep on you," I murmur to him.

"I do believe that you deserve a nap after last night," He whispers back. I smile and felt myself drift into sleep.


	10. Mine

Didrael's POV

Once we got out of the water and went over to a non crowded area. I set up a picnic and Hope seemed very happy. She placed her head in my lap and I made us both dry. I began to run my fingers through her hair. It was one of the softest things I had ever felt. Her eyes drifted closed.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep on you," She murmur to me.

"I do believe that you deserve a nap after last night," I whispers back. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep. I just sat there running my fingers through her hair a smile playing on my lips. I saw Peter the bastard that hit Hope yesterday walk up to us. I let a possessive growl though my lips.

"Woh. I was just coming over to say sorry to Hope," He defended.

"As you can see she's asleep."

"Why do you stay with her. I bet she doesn't even put out. She always said that she was going to be a virgin until she got married," He kept on.

"She is married. To me. A matting for Angels is more powerful than a human Marriage. Those you can end this can not. Also I do believe that last night was quite enjoyable for both of us. If you know what I mean," I said. He gave me a wide eyed look. I smile back. Hope moves on my lap and I look down. I began to run my fingers through her hair again. She stilled.

"Hope will be mine," He hissed at me.

"I'm an Archangel. I can kill you without lifting a finger," I state. Peter visibly shutters. Hope opens her beautiful jade green eye's and looks up at me.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly.

"As I said before after last night you deserve a nap." She giggled.

"What can I say. You tired me out." I smiled down at her. She looks over and notices Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just leaving." With that he walked away. She looked up at me.

"He was trying to get me to leave you so that he may have you. I of course told him that I wouldn't and couldn't leave you." She nods. Her stomach growls then. I laughed at her.

"Not funny."  
"You're right it's very funny." She stuck her tongue out at me. I swooped down and took it into my mouth. We kissed deeper and my tongue went to explore every crevice of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. I broke the kiss first. Her lips following mine once I had.

"Time for you to eat," I suddenly commanded. She pulled the basket up and pulled out some chicken caesar salad.

"Thank you." I nod. She pulls out a fork and begins to eat. Once she was done I pulled out one of her favorite desserts. Hot brownie with whipped cream and ice cream. Her eye's lit up like a christmas tree. I laughed at her expression. She stuck her tongue out at me again.

Once all of the food was done we lied back on the blanket.

"You really didn't have to do any of this you know," She said looking at me.

"Yes I did love. I also signed Koden and I up into your class. We look young enough." She giggled.

"Did you know that after I marked you, you stopped ageing?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Well now you do."

Hope's POV

We sat in silence until the sun began to set. Didrael got that look in his eye and pulled me up. He nodded and I was in boy shorts and a purple halter top. I gave him a pointed look and he just took my hand.

"Love you," He said pouring sugar into it.

"I love you too but still." He just pulled on my arm and tugged me to the docks. He tugged me to the end and we sat down, enjoying the sunset. Once the stars came out he pulled me up.

"Hope I know that we're technically already married but. Would you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. He pulled out a little black box and handed it to me. I opened it to find one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen inside it. It was a thin rose gold band. The diamond on the top was a blood diamond. Surrounding it were ten little black diamonds.

"Didrael," I gasped. I pulled him up and kissed him fiercely. When we broke he took my left hand and put the ring on my ring finger. It fit perfectly. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He kissed them away. He nodded again and we were outside the house. We stepped inside to see a very surprised looking Brooke and Koden.

"Happy birthday you two," The other four yelled. I can understand her surpris. I looked down at her hand to find a similar ring on her finger but instead of red and black diamonds she had a beautiful yellow and blue diamonds. I looked up to see Castiel with an almost giddy look on his face. It scared me. He grabbed mine and Brookes hand's and sat us down at the table. Dean brought out an ice cream cake with 34 candles. 17 each. They sung happy birthday and we blew out the candles. We got our cake and dug in.

"Hey Brooke." She looked over at me. When she did I shoved some cake into her face. She looked shocked. I broke out laughing.

"You think that's funny huh?" She shoved some cake into my face then. We both burst out laughing.

"No more cake fights," Gabriel commanded. "Bad use for sweet's," He mumbled. We all started laughing. After about five minutes we calmed down. Gabriel snapped out faces cake free.

"Present time," Castiel exclaimed.

"He's never done a birthday before huh?" I asked Brooke

"Don't think so," She agreed. We went and sat down on the couch. We each got six presents dumped into our laps.

"Open the one from Crowley first," Dean instructed. We nodded and opened the one wrapped in red. We both got the same thing. It was a necklace with anti possession pendants on the end. Next was Bobby's. We both go new books on Angels in Latin. Then it was Gabriel's. When we opened them we both went red faced. He had gotten us black and hot pink chemise lingerie.

"REALLY!" We both exclaimed. He just laughed. We hid the presents from the others. That didn't work Dean had grabbed mine. He pulled out the top piece.

"Dude there my little sisters," He complained. If possible our faces went redder. Dean tossed my present back.

"It's more a gift for Koden and Didrael," He said.

"DUDE!" Sam and Dean exclaimed. We finally just moved on to Castiel's gift. We opened it and gasped. Inside were handmade demon blades. Before we bust into tears we opened Sam's. He had gotten us a gift card for books. I giggled and Brooke rolled her eyes. We opened up Dean's and saw he had gotten us both new butterfly knifes.

"Thank you," We both said in unison.

"What about Koden and Didrael?" Castiel asked. We sighed and lifted up our hands to show them our rings. Castiel nodded.

"I'm going to bed," I announced.

"Good idea," Brooke rushed out. We grabbed our gifts and went up to our rooms. Once inside my room I put all but Gabe's gifts on the bed. I then went to the bathroom in my room and locked the door. All the rooms have a personal bathroom in them. I placed the box on the counter and started the shower.

"Hope can I come in?" Didrael asked.

"Nope," I replied. "Be out in a few," I yelled at him. Once I got out of the shower I dried off and put on Gabe's birthday gift to me. Stepping out of the bathroom I expected Didrael to be waiting on our bed for me. He wasn't there. I heard then Football game from the living room and all of the boys yelling. I looked over to Brooke's and Koden's room to see her doing the same thing and also wearing her gift from Gabe. I beckoned her to my room. She creeped across the floor to my room and slip in. I closed and locked the door. We both ran and bounced on the bed.

"What do you think Koden's going to do when he see's me in this?" She asked.

"I think that his eyes are going to pop out of in head then he's going to ravish you," I giggled. She giggled with me.

"Wanna do something? The game's not going to be done until about 11 and it's only 8." I nod and go to my bathroom. I come back out with nail polish. I set it on the bed.

"You do mine and I'll do your?" I ask. She nods. She grabs the black and I nod. I shake it and open up the top. Pulling her left hand to me I began to paint her nails.

"So what happened the other night when you know."

"Just say sex Brooke," I laugh.

"Well nothing really. We made love then it was about midnight and we had school in the morning so I fell asleep. Same with you?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her right hand then. We kept talking. She finally grabbed my hands and did my nails. We let them dry and kept talking about the newest books and movies. I looked at my clock and saw it was 10:30.

"Wow look at the time Brooke the boys are going to be going to bed soon." She got up and hugged me.

"Night Brooke."

"Night Hope." And with that she left my room. I went over to my bookshelf and pulled out the last book I had been reading. Greek mythology. I sat on my bed and leaned up against the headboard. Opening the book where I had left off. I began to read the Persephone myth. I had just finished the myth when I heard the door open. I looked up at Didrael to see him slacked jawed.

"Well it was a birthday gift," I explained. He just came over and kissed me.

"You could have gotten me you know," He growled low in my ear. I shivered involuntarily. He nipped at my ear. I let a low moan slip from my lips.

"Like that?" He knew I did. He nodded and our clothes were gone as well as the door closed and locked once more.

I woke up in bed alone. I sat up, the covers dropping to reveal my naked chest. I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my white 3/4 sleeve see through shirt. I put on a blue tank top under it. I put on some white shorts and went downstairs. I went to the cupboard to pull on some ingredients for something I hadn't made since mom died. Crepes. I made the batter and began to make them. Once they were done I went to the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream and strawberries. I cut up the strawberries and did the same with the banana's that were on the counter. I pulled the chocolate sauce from the cupboard and set up the table.

"BREAKFAST!" I called. The boy's came from the basement and Brooke sleepily made her way down the stairs wearing a green lantern T-shirt and shorts. We all sat at the table and dug in.

"Good crepes Hope," Brooke complemented. The boys grunted in agreement. There mouths full of food.

"Thanks. I haven't made them since mom died." About half way through the meal the door bell rung.

"I got it," I announced. I walked to the door. Pulling it open I saw the last person I ever wanted to see. My aunt.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth. She came in and picked me up by my neck. She slammed me into the wall, my feet an inch from the ground.


	11. Nephilim

"Listen you little bitch. You left me in those woods for 10 hours before I got out. I want the thing I wanted the first time. You mothers money." I could see everyone behind my aunt now.

"Let. Me. Go," I gasped out. She just gave an evil smile and tightened her hand. Didrael came over and pulled her off me. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Didrael came over and placed a hand on my back. Air returned to my body then. I nod in thanks. I touch my neck and wince. Didrael moved my head to the side a bit and saw the beginning of a bruise. He placed a hand on my neck and I felt the pain disappear. He helped me up and I had to lean against him.

"You little slut. Living with a bunch of men," She spat. Didrael growled. She shivered.

"No. She's living with her brother's their husbands. Her twin and husband and her own husband," He managed to get out. She looked taken aback.

"Leave," Dean ordered. She scurried out the door.

"You ok Hope?" Brooke asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Let's just go eat and stay in today." They all agreed. After breakfast we cleaned the kitchen. More like Gabe snapped it clean and we all went to go have a movie marathon. Gabe snapped again and there was a spread of junk food out. We put in Harry Potter and just watched for the day. At dinner Cass Mojoed up some pizza. Finally we went to bed. When I got into my room I just flopped into the bed and closed my eye's. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Either get in bed or leave the room." Didrael came over and got me into my Pajamas and got us under the covers. I fell asleep right after that.

I woke up to D tracing patterns on my back. I looked up at him thought my lashes and smiled. He kissed my nose.

"Morning."

"Morning," He replies. I got up and stretched. I went over and put on one of my many zombie shirt's. It read 'Zombies only eat brains. Your safe'. I put on the shorts from yesterday and some flip flops. I look over to see Didrael in a gray V-neck T-shirt and black cargo shorts. We go to the kitchen and I grabbed a granola bar. Brooke and Koden came down as well. Brooke grabbed the same thing as me. Dean came in and grabbed the keys.

"Time to go." We nod and go to the Impala. After the ten minute drive we were at the hell hole they call school. We all got out and Dean went to go park in the staff parking lot. Everyone was whispering. I sighed and grabbed Didrael's hand. We all got to class and I told Koden and Didrael to stay up front until the teacher came in. The bell rang and we all took our seats.

"Ok class we have two new students. Why don't you introduce and say something about yourselves. Then you can sit next to Hope and Brooke."

"I'm Didrael. Really don't have anything to say about myself."

"Koden. Same as him." They both then came to sit down. We went through the morning nothing out of the ordinary happened. We all walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Finding a table in the back we all sat down. The entire school. Teachers and all were in here. It was quite strange. Once everyone sat the doors closed and locked. People began to scream. The spirit came into the room. I knew then that there must be something in the cafeteria that he was attached to. I look over at Dean and see him already getting up to look around.

"Keep it off everyone else," I instructed. They nod and go. I stand on the table and scream at it.

"HEY GHOSTY!" He turned and angry expression on his face. He was over by me in a flash. I pulled the iron blade from my pocket and stab him.

"Like that. 100% pure iron." I smirk. I can hear the screams from the people huddled together in a corner.

"SHUT IT!" I commanded to then. They all shut up.

"Hey bitch," Dean called. The ghost and I turned and looked at Dean.

"Not you Hope." He held up some hair he lit them on fire. The ghost screamed and was gone. I looked over at our teacher and smirked.

"Just so you know we won't be back. Ever." And with that we all walked out the door.

We finally arrived home and we all went inside.

"We need to leave tomorrow," Gabe said. He was the most serious I had ever seen him. We all gave him a questioning look.

"Raphael released the Leviathans." We all stood there in shock. Until I moved.

"Oh God." I ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got there I bent over the toilet. Emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Hope?" Brooke asked. I moaned.

"You ok?" She asked. I gave her a look. I got up and went over to the sink. Turning on the tap I drank some water and spat it back out.

"I'm fine." She nods and we walk back to the living room. Didrael came over and pulled me to him.

"You ok?" He asked. I nod.

"We need to find Balthazar. He can help us and see what wrong with you," Gabe indicated at me. He snapped and we were outside a hotel room in New York. We heard moaning from inside.

"God is that Balthazar and Kevin?" Sam asked.

"BALTHAZAR OPEN UP!" Gabe yelled. We heard someone's breath hitch. Someone unlocked the door. Opening up the door was a very naked Balthazar. Didrael covered my eyes. Koden, Brooke's. Dean, Castiel's and Gabe, Sam's.

"DUDE!" The four yelled. He must have put pants on because Didrael's hand dropped from my eye's. I felt my stomach lurched again. I ran past Balthazar and into the bathroom. The stomach acid burned my mouth. I felt someone rubbing my back and looked to see Brooke with a sympathetic look on her face. She handed me a glass of water. I took a swig and rinsed out my mouth.

"Thank you." She nodded. I hugged her. I had no idea why but I bust out crying.

"Didrael," She called. He came in and pried me off of Brooke. I clung to him for dear life. I had no clue what was going on with me at the moment. He picked me up and took me into the main room, Brooke following behind.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't know one minutes she's puking and the next she's bawling her eyes out." I sniff and snuggle deeper into Didrael. He sat me down on the bed. I finally calmed down.

"Baltazar?" Gabe asked.

"Hope lie down and lift up your shirt," He instructed. Didrael growled at him.

"Just under her breast," He clarified. I did as I was told. Balthazar placed his hand on my stomach. I shivered at the cold touch. Balthazar's eye's widened.

"This isn't possible." He was utterly shocked.

"What? Is something wrong?" Didrael asked.

"She's. Pregnant," He said in disbelief.

"But a Nephilim hasn't been born in nearly 3,000 years," Castiel got out. I sat up shocked. Everyone began to talk and discuss me being pregnant. Kevin came and sat down next to me. He handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you." He nods. I take a sip and place it down on the bed side table.

"It's nice to meet you Kevin. I'm Hope." I put out my hand for him to shake. A small smile came onto his face.

"How do you deal with them?" He asked.

"I don't," I giggle. He laughed. We kept talking. Suddenly the room went quiet at the exact moment I laughed.

"Siriusly?" I asked.

"Yep." I giggled again.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," We rushed out quickly. We looked at each other and giggled again.

"I'm not aloud to do anything now huh?" I asked.

"Nope," Everyone replied.

"A Nephilim birth is quite rare. We aren't taking any chances," Balthazar commanded.

"Yes mom." I saluted. Brooke giggled from behind Koden.

"I have a question. If I became pregnant like what a week ago why am I already sick?" I asked.

"Well the process is sped up with Nephilim births. You will still be pregnant for 9 months still thought." I groaned.

"Great. Just great. Nine months of being a hormonal mess. Fan-Bloody-tastic." I dropped my head onto Didrael shoulder.

"Whyyyy?" I moaned. He just patted my back. Kevin looked over at me.

"You ok Hope?" He asked. I nodded in Didrael shoulder.

"We should go stay with Bobby until the baby is born," Gabriel suggested.

"Good idea," Balthazar said. Didrael nodded and we were a Bobby's. I began to sway and clapspsted.


	12. God?

Didrael's POV

I couldn't believe that Hope was pregnant. It was amazing. We were going to have a child. We went back to Bobby's and the moment we stepped on land she passed out.

"HOPE!" I called. I caught her before she hit the ground. I checked her pulse to see if she still had one. I looked over to see everyone worried about her.

"My mom told me that when she was pregnant with me she would always pass out if she stood up or moved to quick," Kevin said. I nodded and picked her up. Walking to the door I knocked. A disheveled looking Crowley opened the door. Looking down at my arms he saw the passed out Hope.

"What happened?" He hissed. He turned at cold glare onto me. I didn't say anything. I just walked passed him and into the living room. I set Hope down on the couch. I turned to face Crowley. Bobby had joined him a few moments earlier. The rest of our family trickled into the room.

"Crowley, Bobby I guess I can say you're both going to be grandfathers," I explained. Their eyes went wide and they looked at Hope. I heard a moan from behind me. Whipping around I saw Hope shift and try to sit up. I rushed over and helped her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out because we moved too fast." She grumbled.

"We also found a way to kill Leviathans," Kevin introjected.

"What?" Bobby asked. Both their attention turned on him.

"We need the blood of a Nephilim," He said.

"No way are you taking blood from My grandchild," Crowley growled.

"Crowley, I already said that they could. Of course it has to be about a month first and no more than an ounce," Hope said finally speaking up. She looked over at Gabe as if pleading with him for something. A piece of Strawberry shortcake appeared in her hand. She picked up the fork and smiled around the piece she had put into her mouth. She hummed around the piece.

"Hey Bobby would you mind if we made 5 extra room's?" Gabriel asked. He grunted in approval. Gabe snapped and the house rearranged itself. Hope had just finished her cake.

Hope's POV

When I woke up. I just listened and corrected Crowley. I suddenly really wanted Strawberry cake. I looked at Gabe and pleaded in my mind knowing that Didrael wouldn't let me have any. He sighed and nodded and I got my piece of cake. Once I was done eating it I looked over to see Didrael looking at me.

"What?" He just shook his head. Brooke gave me an evil look though.

"What Brooke?" I asked her. Her smile widened. I knew what she was going to say. Shopping. I have a feeling she hasn't really done that sort of thing before.

"Tomorrow. Ok Brooke." She nods. I look up at Didrael with a pouty look. He sighs and picks me up, taking us up to our room. Setting me on our bed he kissed my forehead.

"Didrael we have to go!" Koden called up the stairs.

"Love you," He said hurriedly.

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead and left. I snuggled down deeper onto my bed and fell asleep.

I awoke screaming. I hadn't had a nightmare in weeks. Not since Crowley took care of me. Crowley, burst into the room Bobby, following closely behind.

"What is it Hope?" He asked worry lacing his voice.

"Nothing new just a nightmare." Crowley sat next to me on the bed stroking my hair. Sam, Dean and Brooke, ran into the room then. Their eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm fine," I reassure them. Everyone was in my room other than the Angels. I began to shake. Tears spilled down my face at an uncontrollable rate. A sob reached it's way out of my thought. Brooke came and sat on the other said of me. Well Crowley, stroked my hair Brooke, rubbed my back. Once I had calmed down Brooke squeezed my side. I gave her a watery smile.

"What was this one about?" Sam asked. My hand flew to my stomach, remembering the 'dream'. Sam's eyes widened. He looked at my stomach.

"Would you all like to know what it was about?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. I sighed.

"Well it started off good. I had just given birth when the doctor took him," Kevin came back with a glass of water for me then. I nodded my head in thanks and set in on my bedside table.

"Well anyways the doctor turned out to be a Leviathan. He- he ate my baby and all I could do is sit and watch. I barely got to hold him more than two minutes." My voice broke at the end of it. The tears began to well up in my eyes again. Brooke made soothing sounds. The door opened a slit and we all looked up. Koden and the other Angels were standing there.

"What's going on. I don't understand?" Cass asked.

"None of us know Cass," Balthazar sighed. They all came into the room and Gabe turned on the light. I turned away from them and took a swig of the water Kevin had brought me.

"Hope?" Didrael asked. I looked up at him with my puffy eyes from crying. Crowley got up and pulled Bobby out of the room.

"Oh, Hope." He came over and sat where Crowley was. He pulled me into him.

"What is it?" He asked. Forgetting the others.

"Just a nightmare. The usual." He nods and pulls closer.

"Go to sleep Hope. It's not good for the Nephilim," Balthazar commands. I nod and put my head back on the pillow. Everyone leaves and Kevin shuts off the light.

"Goodnight," He wipers into the dark.

"Good night Kevin. Sleep well." And with that I drift off.

I woke up at 8. I got up and went over to to my closet. I was tired so I just thought on one of my old summer dresses. I worked since it's so hot here. The dress ended under my knees and it was bright yellow. I went downstairs and saw everyone talking in hushed voices. All I had picked up was the word father from Koden. I was wondering why they were talking in such hushed voices thought. Didrael must have heard my thoughts thought because he turned everyones eyes following. I just stood there. Wondering what was going on.

"Dad," Gabe said.

"What about God?" I asked.

"He's coming for a visit later because he might have a grandchild he actually likes," Balthazar explained.

"Great." Brooke looked like she was falling asleep. I shook my head.

"Brooke. Go back to bed or you might fall over any second." I pointed in the direction of her room. She stood up and stumbled up the stairs. I walked up with her to her room. I helped her to bed and turned off the light.

"Go to sleep Brooke." I could even feel how tired her soul was. That was never good. I made my way back downstairs. I was not happy with Koden.

"Why the hell did you let her get up. Even her soul was tired," I snapped at him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ummm." I just glared at him. Kevin came out of the kitchen with a plate of toast and strawberry jam.

"Would you like some Hope?" He offered.

"Yes please," I said temper gone. He handed me a piace. I took the spot that Brooke had been and began to eat. Once I was done I felt better for about a minute. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I puked everything up again. I came out pouting.

"Why can't I keep anything down?" I whined. Everyone shrugged.

"Good toast thought Kevin," I compliment. His face went red. I giggled a bit.

"Hope we need to see how your doing," Balthazar said. I nodded and went to lie on the couch. He came over and placed his hand on my stomach. It felt strange. A small smile crept onto his face.

"What?" I asked.

"It seem as if we're going to be having a niece," He addressed everyone else. My eyes began to water.

"Hope are you ok?" Gabe asked.

"I'm just really, really happy," I explained.

"Didrale can I please have some french fries and ketchup?" I asked him. He nodded and there was a plate on my lap. I smiled and ate one. Brooke came down then looking much more rested than before. I held the plate out to her. She took some and popped them in her mouth. There was a knock on the door then. Bobby went to go answer it. The prophet Chuck came into the living room.

"Chuck?" Sam and Dean asked.

"Father," Castiel greeted. Sam and Dean's eyes went wide. Brooke and I just kept eating. Everyone but Kevin began to yell then. He came and sat next to us then. Us three just sat there watching the carnage. Finally I began to get a headache. I looked at Brooke.

"Same."

"SHUT IT!" I screamed. Everyone turned to us. I had a pissed off expression. Chuck was about to speak.

"I don't care who you are but shut it," I hissed. I went upstairs to go get some pain meds for Brooke and I. I came back down and sat next to Brooke once more. I handed her, her meds and took my own.

"Are you sure that's good for the kid?" Gabe asked. I shot him a glare that had Crowley shaking. I just sat back.

"Hey Brooke guess what."

"What?" She asked.

"You are going to be having a niece," I announced. She got a huge smile and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't. Breath," I wheezed out. She let me go face a tad bit red.

"So Chuck or God. Why are you here?" I asked.

"You can call me dad you know for one. Both you, Brooke and Kevin. They can't," He said gesturing to Sam and Dean.

"I'm here to come and see all of you. And I'm going to be having a grandchild that I actually will like as well." I actually smiled a tad at that. I lent my head back against the couch. My hand came to rest agent my stomach. Brooke put her arm around my shoulder. She whispered in my ear.

"I promised didn't I." She nodded. She got up and helped me up after. She went over to Dean and took his key's.

"Bye." We waved. Dean looked like a fish trying to comprehend why we took his key's. Brooke hoped in the drivers seat. I slid in on the other side.

"Let's go." She took off down the road of the scrap yard. We were speeding down the highway and we made it to the mall in record time. We parked Dean's baby and got out. We walked through the entrance.

"Where to first?" I asked. She shrugged. I nodded. We began to walk around. I saw one of my fav shops. I grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her into Stitches. We looked around. I found a perfect shirt. It was black and in hot pink it said 'Carry on my wayward son'. I had to laugh. Thanks too 'Dad' there were book on Sam and Dean. So many people knew about us. I tapped Brooke on the shoulder to show her the shirt. She laughed. We both had to get one. Her's was white with the words in red. Well mine was black with words in white. We found a few other shirts as well. I paid and we left the store. We went to about seven different stores. Finally my stomach growled.

"Lunch," We agreed at the same time. We went to the food court and both just got some burgers from A&W. We both fell into the chairs. Our bags in the extra seats. We ate in silence. I was more than ready for a nap.

"Brooke can we leave yet?" I begged my twin. She was just finishing the last of her burger.

"Yep I think we're done. And we can have the boy's take the bags inside when we get home. Because Hope you look more then ready for a nap." I nodded.

"Just what I was thinking."

We grabbed our bags and left. Once we got to the Impala we thought the bags in the back and hopped in. Brooke put her in drive and we were off. It took us less than ten minutes to get back to Bobby's. Once we got out Brooke helped me in. I was so tired I could barely walk. Everyone was still in the living room, talking. No one noticed us coming in Brooke helped me over to the couch. I plopped down next to Kevin. Exactly where I was before. Brooke sat next to me. I shut my eyes and let my head fall back.

"Is Hope ok?" Kevin asked. That must gotten everyone's attention because the room went silent.

"Hope? What happened?" The question was at Brooke. 'Dad' had asked.

"She's just exhausted."

"Stupid baby," I muttered. I felt arms scoop me up. I cuddled into the chest of whoever had picked me up. I felt them move up the stairs and I was placed on my bed.

"Sleep well Love." With that I fell asleep.


	13. Wolverine

Didrael's POV

I came back down the stairs after putting Hope to bed. Everyone else other then Brooke was coming in with bags of clothes. Brooke was still on the couch. The other dropped the bags on the floor. We all sat down again.

"Hope's asleep."

"Good. If she wasn't I would have put her to sleep," Balthazar said. Brooke giggled. Koden was next to her now.

"So what did you two all get?" Dean asked.

"Some cloths for ourselves and some cloths for the baby," She answered nonchalantly. I saw the Babies-R-Us bag then.

"How was it?" Koden asked.

Dad and Crowley both just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fun. I'm shocked you two haven't tried to kill each other," Brooke sighed in pointing to both of them.

"Are you really here just for a visit dad?" I inquired.

"No. I'm also here to warm you. If any Leviathan's find out about Hope being pregnant they will try and kill her." We all nod in understanding. We kept talking. Asking why dad was in hiding. So on and so forth. There was a creek in the stairs. We all turned around to see a sleepy looking Hope coming down.

"Sleep well?" I asked. She nodded and came to sit down on my lap. I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"So are you back now?" Balthazar asked dad. He nodded. Hope and Brooke's stomachs growled at the same time.

"Time for dinner," Koden announced. We all went into the kitchen. Looking into Hope's mind I placed a plate of grilled cheese in front of her. She just stared at it blankly.

"Hope?" She head snapped up to look at me.

"Eat."

"What. When did I sit down at the table?" She asked.

"Really Hope. What were you think about this time?" Brooke asked.

"Sherlock Holmes," She answered like it was normal.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"It's quite interesting and I quite enjoy the action and mystery of it all." My mate was one of the strangest people I have ever met. It was fun at times.

"All of your happiness is hurting my head." We all gave her questioning looks.

"I can feel souls," She sighed. She picked up her sandwich and took a bit.

"Who want's to watch a movie?" Gabe asked.

"Depends on the movie. No chick flicks," Brooke and Hope ordered.

"I was more along the lines of Wolverine origins." The girls eyes lit up in anticipation. They both ran to the living room.

"What have you done Gabe?"

"Umm told them that were watching the movie of their favorite superhero," He tried.

"Are you two coming or what?" Brooke yelled from the couch. We all trickled into the living room. Gabriel put the movie in and turned it on.


	14. 412 Month later

4 1/2 Months Later

Hope's POV

I woke up alone. Walking down the stairs I couldn't hear anything. I guess no one was home then. I made my way to the kitchen. I was still in my Pajamas. The once long and loose shirt of Didrael 's was now shorter and a bit tighter. I now had a baby bump. Since I had found out I was pregnant I had wanted anything to do with cheese and potatoes. But right now I wanted fried eggs. I went to the fridge to get some. I placed them on the counter and grabbed a pan. Since I had become pregnant the whole house had been cleaned. I placed the pan on the stove and turned it on. I placed butter in the pan and cracked the eggs in. They were cooked on one side so I flipped them. Finally they were done. I grabbed a plate and turned off the stove. Throwing them onto the plate I sat down at the table.

"Crap forgot a fork." As I went over to the draw with all the utensils I heard the door creak open.

"Hello?" I called out. I felt something go into my arm. I couldn't move before I fell to the floor.

When I came to I was tied to a chair. There were about 12 different people in the room. By the smell I knew that they we vampires.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The girl just glared at me. Her fangs bared.

"Page. Back down," A man said. I looked at him. He had short sandy blonde hair and his eyes were dark.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We needed a new place and we thought that this place was abandoned. Guess not. I should probably introduce myself. The names Drake. And you?" He asked.

"None of your business," I hissed.

"I like this one."

"You may want to leave," I insisted.

"No I don't think I do. You see I need a mate."

"Wow. First off I already have a mate. Second I'm pregnant. So leave." His eyes went down to my stomach. The bump more prominent now that I was sitting. He growled.

"I'll just have to take care of that then huh." I knew what I had to do. I screamed. Just like that everyone was in the room. From Crowley to dad.

"What the hell. Untie our sister and my may kill you quickly," Dean threatened. Drake's eyes widened. Didrael came over and untied me. I put my hand out and he helped me up.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Is everyone listening to me now that I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," Balthazar replied. I huffed.

"Have fun killing them." And with that I went back into the kitchen. I grabbed the fork and went back to my food. Once I was done eating I went back into the living room. They had Drake tied to a chair the others were died.

"You could just kill him. I could just tell you everything."

"No we just thought that you might like to kill him." He handed me the knife that they had used to kill the others.

"Gladly." A smile came onto my face. I put the knife to his thought and pulled back a bit. My arm then came back and his head was on the floor.

"Well that was fun. You can all go back to what you were doing before. Have fun." I went over to the couch and plopped down. I grabbed a book and began to read. I looked up to see everyone still here.

"I'll be fine. You can go. Promise." Everyone but Didrael left.

"You can go to ya know."

"I know. But I would rather spend time with my amazing Mate then watching dad piss at Naomi and Raphiel." I giggled at that. A small smile came onto his face and a glint into his eye.

"Don't even think about it," I hissed backing away. Didrael lunged at me and began to tickle me senseless. I laughed until tears came to my eyes.

"Mercy!" I called. He finally stopped and pulled me into his lap. I took a few gasping breaths. I felt something kick me from the inside. It was the first time that our baby had kicked.

"Didrael," I shrieked happily. I placed his hand on my stomach. The baby kicked again. His eyes widened in happiness. He pulled me tightly to him.

"I don't think anything could make me happier at the moment," He whispered into my ear.

"Can I have some salad?" I asked looking all innocent. He gave a light chuckle and nodded. A plate was in my hands then. Caesar salad was piled high on the plate. I took a fork full.

"Thank you," I said in between bites. He chuckles.

"You and your strange eating habits."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EATING HABITS?" I scream at him.

"Nothing love." Smart man. Everyone other than Brooke and Kevin learnt the hard way that when I'm in one of my moods to stay clear of me. I finally finished my salad when the others came in. They were all joking and laughing.

"Hey how were your day's?" I asked.

"Great. Koden and I went to the fair that they had in town," Brooke gushed. I laughed at my sister. But I guess that she really didn't get any childhood experiences. Koden smiles and brought her closer to his side.

"So what were you two doing?" Gabe asked. A suggestive smile on his face.

"He was tickling the life out of me," I accused giving Didrael a pointed look. He just shrugged. I elbowed him in the stomach. It did nothing other than hurt my arm. I glared at him. He smirked at me.

"Ok children that's enough," Crowley chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at was when my baby decided to play football with my bladder. I ran to the bathroom.

I flushed and washed my hands. I came out and I was given strange looks.

"Did you have to puke again?" Kevin asked me.

"No, this little one decided to play football with my bladder." Kevin and Brooke giggled. Well Koden, Balthazar, Didrael, Bobby, Crowley, Dean, Sam, Gabe and Cass laughed. I rolled my eyes at their maturity.

"Very mature. You try carrying a living being inside you for 9 months." They just snicker.

"Guess none of you can feel him kick. Including you again Didrael." There mouths all opened. A smirk came onto my face.

"I win," I gloated. I skipped over to the couch. Didrael pouted. I placed my hand on my 4 1/2 month belly. My little girl kicked again. My smile grew larger. I went over to Brooke and took her hand. Placing it on my belly my baby kicked again. Brooke's face split into a smile.

"She kicked." I loved how excited she could get. I began to feel weird. I started to sway. Before I fell into unconsciousness and hit the floor, Balthazar caught me.

"We need to see if the child is ok." Was the last thing I heard.

Balthazar POV

I placed Hope on the couch. Placing my hands on her stomach I felt my niece. She seemed fine. Just scared for Hope. I placed my hand on Hope's forehead to see what was wrong. I seemed as if it was too hot. I snapped and an air conditioner was installed and on full blast.

"What's with the air conditioner?" The dip wod asked. (A.k.a Dean)

"She was too warm. Idiot," I explain. He got the oh look on his face. How could Castiel stand him? I looked over at Didrael, worry swimming in his eyes.

"She's fine," I reassured him. He let out the breath he was holding. She began to mutter incoherent things and turned over. Didrael picked her up and took her to their room. He came back down a moment later.


	15. Authers note

**Okay so 12 chapters in one day. New record for me. I know that it was a bit everywhere but I hope you all like it and such. My best friend is going to end up killing me for the mention of sex and for making Brooke mate with Koden. Wow I'm screwed. And now I do believe thats it's a good think I wont be able to see her this week. Well hope you like the story people. It's a gag off the real one that me and my bf asr doing but I like it so. Bye! XD**


End file.
